Beach Houses Are Where We Play
by notjustanyfangrl
Summary: Lucy laughed when Gray suggested they needed a vacation, but their little cottage on the beach may just be what her, Natsu, and Gray need to unwind from their daily lives. Modern!AU.
1. Chapter 1

Lucy dropped her keys into the glass bowl beside the door, her bag on the fake wood of their apartment floor, and her head in Gray's lap.

"Bad day?" Gray asked, resting his hand on her head as he continued to scroll on his phone.

"Check Instagram and you tell me." Lucy complained, glaring as she watched a mindless cooking show on TV. She waited for the several moments it took for Gray to open the app, and then to scroll until he found what she wanted. She groaned at his low whistle. "I can't believe it! Why, _why_ would they give _her_ the spread!" Lucy knew she sounded whiny, but dammit, she had _deserved_ that stupid photo shoot.

"I'm sorry babe," Gray soothed half-heartedly, putting down his phone.

"Jenny only got it 'cus she got those breast implants. Natural boobs aren't that perky Gray! Just because mine aren't up to my chin doesn't mean they wouldn't look good in a bikini!"

"Lucy," Gray chuckled. "You know you don't mean that."

Lucy whined loudly, rolling into her back to look up at her boyfriend. "I know I know, body bashing is bad and Jenny's kind of my friend and she looks great and there's nothing wrong with plastic surgery. Why can't you let me bitch for like one minute?" She narrowed her eyes as she complained, Gray patting her head to placate her.

"Because you would tear anyone a new asshole if they said something like that about Jenny, or anyone really. You're too good of a person." Gray hummed, poking her puffed cheek.

"But I don't _want_ to be a good person right now. This is my safe space to be a total bitch." Lucy pouted, nipping at Gray's finger when he poked her cheek again.

"Then I think you're boobs are _much_ better to look at than Jenny's." Gray agreed, smirking that cocky smirk that made Lucy's heart race.

"You're only saying that because you get to play with them." Lucy accused.

"Damn right," Gray said, squeezing her through her shirt and bra gleefully. She slapped away his hand with a giggle, stretching on his lap with a low noise.

"Pervert." She said, smiling up at him.

"I think that means you're more of a pervert if you like it, huh?" Gray teased in his usual sarcastic drawl, Lucy humming at his low voice.

"May~be," she sang, pulling a small grin and eye roll from him. "So how was your da- Natsu's home!" Lucy said, pushing off from Gray's lap at the sound of the door unlocking.

"You know some people would think you love that idiot more than me." Gray called after her as she hurried to the door.

"Obviously," she said as she walked backward. "But you're both my idiots, and we all know you love _him_ more than _me_." She teased. This had been a running game between all three of them after a drunk round of 'no I love you more's had devolved into Gray and Natsu wrestling about over who loved Lucy more, and then Gray and Lucy bickering over who loved Natsu more, and finally Natsu and Lucy debating who love _Gray_ more. They had come to a decision that they loved everyone equally, but their competitive streaks brought it up weekly for fun. Lucy included.

"Lies!" Gray said as he turned back to his phone. Lucy launched herself when the door opened, holding onto Natsu like a baby koala as she kissed him.

"Natsu's home!" She called again over her shoulder, smiling brightly at Gray's heavy sigh.

"What's up with you?" Natsu chuckled, kicking the door shut behind him as he supported Lucy by gripping her ass. She rolled her eyes at his eager squeeze. Men.

"Lucy didn't get the shoot," Gray answered.

Lucy wrapped her arms around Natsu's neck and let her weight fall backward, looking at Gray upside down. She whined his name. Why did he have to remind her?

Natsu frowned in concentration. "Which shoot was this again?"

"The swimsuit edition," Lucy said, shifting from Natsu's lap as he sat down beside Gray. She curled under the arm Gray slung over the back of the couch, legs placed firmly over Natsu's.

"Well you could always model for us," Natsu grinned, waggeling his eyebrows at Lucy's snort. "C'mon, we could use one of those pretend cameras! It'll be fun!"

"I dunno. I think I'd like to keep some of those pictures for ourselves," Gray hummed, face a mask of boredom as he scrolled through his phone.

Lucy dug her finger into his side, giggling at his grunt in response. "Yeah, you want a picture of me on my knees in my bikini?"

"Doesn't sound horrible." Natsu agreed, hand trailing suggestively up her thigh. Lucy swatted at him, rolling her eyes and throwing herself across Gray's lap, taking his attention back from his phone.

"Well _obviously_ it wouldn't be horrible." Lucy said dryly, "I mean. Look at me." Lucy motioned over the length of her body, even lifting a leg so the pale skin revealed by her skirt was in Natsu's face. She squawked when Natsu snapped at it gently, dropping her leg back to its place on his thighs. "This is the part you tell me I'm pretty." Lucy chimed in, looking up at Gray's amused expression, slight curl to his lips and exasperated fondness making her beam at him.

"Yes Lucy. You're very pretty."

"Ain't ya always going on about 'being worth more than your looks'?" Natsu teased, sly smirk making Lucy's pout fall to a scowl. Smart ass. Lucy dug her ankle into the outside of his thigh in retaliation.

"Well right now I want to feel pretty, and that is _your_ job as one of my boyfriends." Lucy poked his stomach with her toe at 'your', emphasizing her point. She allowed Natsu to pull her up with her hands, curled fully into Natsu's lap. He cupped her jaw with one hand, thumb brushing over her cheek as he grinned at her in that mix of loving and playful and _Natsu_ that made her heart flop in her chest.

"You're the prettiest girl I've ever seen Luce. And the weirdest, but that just makes ya even prettier." Natsu kissed her then, soft and slow as he pressed his lips against hers.

"The most gorgeous," Gray hummed, chin resting on Lucy's shoulder and hands on her hips.

"Beautiful." Natsu whispered against her mouth.

"Amazing."

"Stunning."

"Breath taking."

"Fucking hot."

"How eloquent," Gray drawled sarcastically, his chest pressed flat against Lucy's back and arms snaked firmly around her middle. His mouth ghosted over her neck as he spoke, stopping as he spoke to Natsu. Lucy hadn't been able to stop smiling through their entire ridiculous exchange, giggling against Natsu's kisses as she tangled her hands in his hair.

"You're both horrible." Lucy teased, leaning her head back to offer her neck to Natsu and Gray's mouths.

"You love it," Gray said, rough lips sending excited shivers down her spine from where they dragged along the sensitive skin behind her ear.

"I love _you_ ," Lucy sighed. "Both of my silly boys." Natsu's teeth scraped along her pulse point, hand snaking between her body and Gray's to press to the small of her back, pulling her between both boys hold. Lucy loved this feeling, being caught between them and surrounded by them, their scents a mix of mint and smoke and strangely exhilarating in its uniqueness.

"Let's go to the beach house." Gray said, groping at her breast and rolling the heavy weight in smooth movements. Lucy hummed, smiling slightly at his random thought. "I'm serious," Gray continued in his rough voice. "Natsu's off for a week after that double shift he pulled at the firehouse, I don't have any events coming up and if I do Lyon can fucking deal with them. Let's go the beach house. Right now."

Lucy pulled back, twisting so she could look at Gray in shock. He was never the type to just suddenly suggest things, a trait that made him perfect as a wedding planner, not so much when dealing with Natsu.

"I hate to agree but Ice Princess has a great point. Plus you have like two _months_ worth of vacation days you could use up." Natsu agreed eagerly, Gray making a face at Natsu's insult. Lucy gaped between them, not believing what she was hearing. "C'mon Lushii," Natsu pressed, nipping at her ear.

"We can't just, just up and go!" Lucy argued.

"Uh, yeah we totally can." Natsu snorted.

"Uh, no we can't?" Lucy said, tugging Natsu away from her skin to look at him sternly. "We have to be mature adults and be responsible! We can't just go deciding to take vacations whenever we want."

"Fuck being mature adults. I vote beach house." Gray said, Lucy looking at him in betrayal. How dare he side with Natsu. Lucy didn't know if she was in the right reality anymore.

"Sorry Luce," Natsu purred, absolutely radiating smug elation at winning, "you're outvoted!"

"Well I have veto power." Lucy huffed, confidence dashed away when she noticed Gray and Natsu sharing a sly look. "Don't you two ev-" Lucy started slowly, breaking into a shriek when Gray hugged her tight from behind and trapped her arms, leaving her defenseless under Natsu's tickling fingers. Lucy thrashed, laughing loudly and trying to get out threats between peals of laughter.

"Cmon Lushi, beach house!" Natsu prompted, hands having gotten under her shirt to run over her bare skin, only heightening the feeling of Natsu attacking her sides.

"No!" Lucy howled, wiggling in Gray's hold, her boyfriend pulling her onto his lap to secure her more fully.

"If you just say yes Natsu will stop and we can be on the road in half an hour," Gray reasoned, hot breath ghosting over her ear before disappearing, Gray dodging Lucy's throw of her head.

Lucy tried to argue more, but the sight she got as she blinked away the tears that poured over her face of Natsu's ecstatic smile and Gray's own happy smirk broke her resolve. "Fine!" She gasped, "Just stop already!"

Natsu and Gray crowed in victory, gloating as they pressed kisses to her tear streaked cheeks. Gray patted her head, Lucy giving up any hope of her perfectly stylized curls having escaped unscathed. She pulled roughly on Natsu's ear, feeling vindicated when his stupid smirk was replaced by a yelp and pout.

"How come ya never pick on Gray?" Natsu complained, rubbing his sore ear as he sulked on the other side of the couch.

"Because he likes it," Lucy shrugged, standing from the couch and stretching her sore muscles. At least she had a solid core from all the laughing -willing or not- living with Gray and Natsu made her do.

"Ain't my fault what gets me hard," Gray said shamelessly, eyebrows furrowing as he replied to a chime from his phone.

"Kinky bastard," Natsu said, throwing a small pillow. Gray caught it easily, distracted as he was typing with one hand.

"As if you don't get into it when Lucy brings out the whip and lace outfits." He said flatly. Natsu shrugged and grunted in agreement, hands folding behind his head as he stretched out, long and slow like a cat.

Lucy's face felt hot with embarrassment at how open her boyfriends were in their discussions. Besides, they were talking as if she were the dominant one in their relationship, when at most she took charge like _that_ a quarter of the time. The rest was a tie between Gray and Natsu trying to one up each other or simply embarrass Lucy. She sighed when Gray started cursing at his phone, yelling about Lyon picking the wrong centerpieces for the theme and how much he hated brides obsession with pink roses in Spring.

They definitely needed this vacation. Natsu was going to be insufferable the entire drive, both cocky in his being right and dying from car sickness. Lucy sighed as she started her mental checklist, gathering the travel bags from under their bed.

* * *

Lucy fell backwards onto the bed, splayed out with arms on either side and a blissful sigh as her spine rearranged itself into the proper position. She groaned in complaint when Natsu collapsed on top of her, his tan skin still sickly green and body weak. He ignored her noises, making a high whine of hurt when she finally shoved him off her, both laying beside one another on the king sized bed. Gray came in last, pulling his suitcase with one hand and furiously typing with the other. Probably at Lyon by the way his left eye was twitching.

"You know the rule," Lucy sang, stretching and poking Gray's phone with her foot. Gray's lip curled as her toes brushed his hand, jerking away from her touch. He clicked his phone off, tucking it into his jeans pocket with a roll of his eyes. His grin sharpened as he looked down at Lucy and Natsu laid across the bed.

"Oh I know the rule," Gray hummed, red over shirt dropped from his shoulders and black t-shirt shucked in a motion that had Lucy following the planes of his chest and arms. His gaze was salacious as he licked his lower lip, swipe of his tongue leaving Lucy flushing at his innuendo. She squeaked loudly when Gray hooked his hands under her knees, jerking her to his body as he seated himself between her thighs.

"I'm dying and you're trying to fuck Lucy?" Natsu complained, rosy flush slowly returning to his face despite his pout. Natsu had a short recovery time for how often his stomach tried to empty itself while in a car, and Lucy and Gray were well aware of his tenacity to bounce back.

"Don't be stupid." Gray countered, reaching and grabbing Natsu's wrist to yank him into a seated position. Natsu smirked as he scooted closer, one hand reaching to slip into the pocket on Gray's ass that didn't house his phone or pack of cigarettes. "Obviously I'm trying to fuck you too."

"Damn right," Natsu chirped, Lucy taking in a shuddering breath when Natsu's rough palm joined Gray's smoother one on her thigh, the firefighter's fingers digging into her soft inner thigh and spreading her legs wider. "Gotta christen the bed, after all," he said, low voice deepening to a thick growl as he tilted his head up to Gray. Gray took the invitation greedily, slating his mouth over Natsu's while fisting his hand in the sensitive hairs at the base of Natsu's skull.

Lucy's mouth grew dry as she watched her boyfriends kiss, rougher with each other than they were with her, teeth and the struggle to dominate the other more prominent than the love or desire they held for each other at the time. "As much as I'm enjoying the show," she drawled, her body pushed into her elbows and knee hooking around Gray's hip firmly, "you know that wasn't the rule I was referring to, you smart ass."

Gray grinned down at her cockily, Natsu licking and kissing along the pale column of his neck instead of continuing the kiss. Lucy tangled her hand in his silver necklace, cross pendant biting into her hand as she yanked him down. Natsu stayed connected to his neck throughout the change in positions. "I never said stop," Lucy purred, finger drawing along the side of his jaw coyly.

"You heard the woman, Frosty." Natsu growled, nipping at his exposed collarbone. "Shut up and kiss me."

Natsu's grin was blinding when Gray shoved him back to the bed beside Lucy, looming over both of them with a hungry look in his eyes. Gray's hand slipped under Natsu's shirt, dragging the light fabric up to reveal Natsu's defined abs and chest, scars from rescues gone bad on his hip and chest. Pale skin was stark against his deep tan, similar to the scar that ran across his jaw to cheek on the right side of his face and along the side of his neck.

Gray had lost it in the hospital when Natsu had waved at them weakly, smile diminished by large patch of gauze covering almost half his face and red weeping through white bandages on his torso. Lucy hadn't been much better herself, but at least she hadn't punched a hole into the corridor wall like Gray had.

Now though, they marked perfect places to kiss Natsu's body and make him squirm. Both things that Gray took an almost sadistic pleasure in, and Lucy loved to watch them play. Gray dragged his blunt nails over Natsu's freshly exposed skin, swallowing his pleased chirps with rough kisses. Lucy scored her hand through Gray's scalp, ruffling his raven hair as she watched them kiss. Gray rearranged her legs, placing her one between Natsu's so that he wouldn't have to move from between her thighs but still be close to Natsu.

Lucy gasped softly, eyes fluttering shut as Natsu's hand cupped her core through her shorts, two fingers massaging her with deep strokes and making her hips twitch against the rough friction. Gray squeezed her breast through her shirt, making sure to include her as he gripped Natsu's jaw harshly while he kissed him.

Lucy moaned happily when she felt Gray's mouth on hers, eagerly opening her lips to his hot tongue pressed along the seam. He tasted like the cinnamon gum he always chewed after smoking. Lucy licked at the side of his tongue, leading the kiss with demanding sucks on the muscle. He chuckled at her whimper when Natsu pushed aside the cloth of her shorts, rough pads on his finger tips making Lucy grind against him as he stroked her folds. Lucy knew how wet she was, but Natsu's low voicing of his approval of it spiked her desire further. Especially when he sank a finger inside her at the same time as Gray tugged her shirt and bra cup off one of her breasts.

"You two are so hot," Natsu rumbled, voice close and heavy in Lucy's ear.

"Natsu's turn now," Gray said, tilting her head towards the other man. Natsu slanted his mouth over hers hungrily, pumps of his finger growing quicker and curling against her walls. Gray hummed in appreciation, tweaking her nipple playfully and chuckling darkly at Lucy's twitch of her leg.

Lucy moaned Natsu's name, then Gray's, switching between both as Natsu pushed a second finger inside her and Gray pinched her nipple roughly, taking their time as they played with her body. Lucy pushed back, squirming along the bed so she was seated in the centre. She discarded her shirt and shorts, leaving her bra and lace thong on, batting her lashes at Gray and Natsu flirtatiously.

A giggle bubbled from her chest when Natsu and Gray shared an eager look, both crawling along the sandalwood sheets to kneel on either side of Lucy, who sat with her knees bent in front of her. Both drew their hands along her legs, tracing the curves of her body as they led her to lay back on the sheets. Lucy shivered under their gentle touches and she reached for them, cupping their faces as they gazed down at her with twin looks of fondness and need, desire darkening their eyes as she allowed her legs to fall open in invitation.

"Where do you want us?" Gray asked, Natsu preoccupied with groping her chest and thumbing her nipples through her thin bra to vocalize his thoughts. He would take over the talking later. It was almost comical the roles they took, Natsu often the one who wanted to draw it out and take his time, leaving Lucy and Gray mindless messes before he was done with them, while Gray liked to give no time to think only _react_ and _be_ and _do_ until they were breathless and running on nothing but animalistic desire. Lucy for her part liked both equally, just as she enjoyed the push and pull of each taking turns being in charge. Complete submission wasn't a strong point for any of them.

"I want Natsu to fuck me from behind while you use my face." Lucy said softly, gently running her thumb over Gray's kiss plumped lip.

"Aye," Natsu growled, ducking his head to her shoulder and leaving a deep bruise of a kiss on her pulse point. Gray chuckled, voice raspy as he tangled his hand in Natsu's hair. Lucy squirmed under Natsu's lewd licks of her neck, mouth wet and hot against her skin and sending lighting along her sensitive nerves. Gray muffled any more of her noises as he pressed two fingers into her mouth, thrusting his digits along her tongue with purposeful movements. Natsu moved down at Gray's control, kissing along her body with heavy sucks and light bites until he had one leg slung over his shoulder, other pinned to the bed by Gray when he transferred his grip from Natsu to her pale skin.

"He can't fuck you without any foreplay, now can he Luce?" Gray asked, deep voice melodic with his teasing.

"We ain't bad boyfriends." Natsu agreed, eyes dark as he kissed her inner thigh, kneeling so Lucy was bent in an extremely exposing pose. She whimpered around Gray's hand, his fingers moving in her mouth already starting to make her mind blank with fogs of lust and need. Natsu added to her growing uselessness, two fingers pressing inside her again with no warning and resuming harsh and powerful strokes. Her hips rolled against his hand, high wail sounding in her throat when Natsu lowered her to the bed and buried his face between her thighs. Gray's hand on her thigh dug deeply into her tender flesh, stopping her jerking limb as Natsu licked her clit with the flat of his tongue before hollowing his cheeks on the bundle of nerves. Lucy gripped Gray's wrist tightly as she tried to show him exactly what she was planning to do to his cock, tongue swirling around his digits as he moved them past her lips, ignoring the spit that was wetting her chin and increasing the lewidity of the situation.

"Ya really like our hands, don'tcha Luce," Gray said, a statement rather than a question. Lucy nodded her head quickly, eyelids falling almost shut as she basked in the taste of Gray on her tongue and the feeling of Natsu curling his digits exactly how he knew she loved. "Do you want more, or are you content like this for a while longer?" he asked, Lucy forcing her eyes open. He loomed over her, bangs brushing her forehead as he watched his fingers disappear past her lips, only to be drawn out glistening with her spit before being pushed back into her mouth deeper. His sharp gaze was ravenous, Lucy whimpering softly as she was pinned to the sheets by one look. Both sounded amazing, but she knew right now her body craved being filled as much as they craved filling her.

Lucy's head jerked back, moaning loudly around Gray's fingers when she felt Natsu press a finger into her ass, his movements unbroken as he flicked her clit with his tongue and rubbed at her spot behind it without mercy. Gray smirked, drawing his fingers from her mouth and leaving the strands of saliva still connecting his skin to her lips. Lucy flushed deeply in embarrassment at the sight, licking her lips and breaking the chains. A hand fisted in her hair, holding her gaze on Gray as he tutted in disapproval. "You know how hard it gets me when you're a mess, Lucy."

"Then why don't you shut up and make me one?" Lucy breathed, voice high and desperate and diminishing the strength of her words. Gray chuckled darkly anyway, grip tightening on her hair at her challenge. She groaned in complaint when Natsu removed himself from between her thighs, wiping the back of his hand with a primal smirk as he looked at his lovers. There was no more time for conversation as Lucy was being lifted and manhandled on the bed, both pairs of hands positioning her as they wanted. Her bra was unhooked, pink fabric falling to the bed under her, Lucy now on her hands and knees, legs spread wide as Natsu ground his length along her lips and between her ass cheeks. Gray's cock bobbed in front of her face, his pants discarded somehow during the switch.

"I love it when you ask for it." Gray growled, gathering her hair into a messy ponytail.

 _"I_ love it when she _can't,"_ Natsu said. His thumb pulled her thong away from her core, soaked fabric tight as it dug into the full curve of her ass. Lucy grinned up at Gray, leaning forward and dragging her tongue along the side of his shaft, sucking firmly on the ridge on his head before repeating the drawn out motion on his other side.

Both pushed into her, Gray and Natsu groaning simultaneously at the heat that enveloped them. Lucy whined around Gray's cock in her mouth, salty and bitter precum leaking onto her tongue as Natsu buried his thickness to his hilt inside her. She burned at the heat radiating from his cock and the stretch that followed his entrance, addictive in a way only Natsu could be. Her nails dug into the bedding, twisting the fabric between her fists as both started slow thrusts into her, giving her time to adjust to the familiar sensations. Lucy choked as a rough thrust from Natsu sent her lunging on Gray's cock, his length pressing harshly against the back of her throat. Her eyes watered at the pressure as Gray swore above her, fingers digging painfully into her scalp. Natsu snickered behind her, fisting at her ass as he set a moderate pace of deep and full strokes, all but his head being pulled from her core before being buried inside her again.

"You fuckin' prick," Gray hissed, Lucy's mind barely able to follow their conversation as she was hollowed and filled over and over again by Natsu, Gray soon matching his boyfriend's pace with thrusts of his own along Lucy's accepting tongue. They had found early on that Lucy's oral fixation was an easy way to send her mind blank and make her pliant in their hands. Lucy had found ticks of their own, ones she would plan to use on them once her brain came back to her.

"You and I both know she loves it as much as you, so shut your mouth and enjoy Lucy's. _Fuck_ , does your pussy feel good. Nice and tight and dripping on my dick. Ya like my dick, Luce? Yeah, that's right, moan around Gray's hard cock for us, just like that Luce. So pretty when you can't even think of a thing to say, moaning and screaming as we fuck you."

Lucy's blood burned under Natsu's words, filthy thoughts falling from his lips making Lucy roll against his thrusts with abandon. She sucked heavily on Gray, mewling as he used his hold on her hair to pull her deeper onto his cock, his head brushing along the sore back of her throat again. She loved that feeling, and Gray knew it well. The room filled with the wet sounds of sex and Natsu and Gray's low grunts and dirty praises, Lucy's own noises muffled by Gray's cock stuffing her mouth. Their speed picked up, Lucy rocking between them as she felt her nerves start to be overwhelmed, coil tight inside her and begging to be released. Release that was given to her when Natsu gripped the front of her throat, thumb digging into her pulse point as he used his grip on her to fuck her on his cock, other hand dropping between her thighs to rub in furious, tight circles on her clit. She screamed around Gray's cock, the man's hands both knotting in her hair as he curled over her, holding her still as he throbbed and twitched, releasing his cum down her throat in thick bursts. Natsu quickly followed, light grip tightening on her throat as he stuttered off incoherent swears, stretching her impossibly wide around his girth and filling her with his release.

Lucy gasped for breath, coughing when Gray pulled his softening length from her mouth. He chuckled dryly when Lucy's arms gave out, sending her face first into a collection of pillows. A small whimper bubbled up from Lucy's throat, Natsu still rocking shallowly inside her, her core tightening with aftershocks of her orgasm and milking him of all his worth. She felt sticky and messy, both around her mouth and where Natsu was still pressed firmly inside her.

Gray's hands ran over her head in loving strokes, smoothing down her messed hair. She smiled at him brightly when he settled into the bed beside her, noses brushing. Her legs slid out from under her when Natsu finally pulled his cock from her, mess slowly spilling out of her and making her blush fiercely, colour darkening at Gray's chuckle and gentle touch of his thumb along her cheekbone. "You're so good, Lucy," he whispered, leaning to press a soft kiss to her forehead.

"I'm pretty sure it gets better every time we fuck," Natsu agreed, warm hand running across her back and pulling her onto her side, pressed tight against Natsu's chest and facing Gray. Gray shifted closer reaching down and dragging her leg up to hook over his hip, fingers entangling with Natsu's as they both held her tired limb there. "You were so good Luce," Natsu repeated, kissing her ear softly.

Lucy sighed blissfully at Natsu's low words, kissing Gray with a wry grin when he pressed his lips against hers. A grin that grew when she felt Natsu's calloused fingertips turn her chin, pulling her from Gray and instead claiming her mouth with his own. He delved into her eagerly, tasting Gray's orgasm on her tongue. Lazy and content they kissed, Gray taking turns stroking Natsu's jaw and the side of Lucy's face, uninterested in interrupting their kiss but part of it regardless. Lucy turned to Gray, stealing his question with a kiss as slow and passionate as the one she had shared with Natsu. She reached down to where Natsu still held her leg, intertwining their hands and giving him a gentle squeeze.

"So what do you wanna do now?" Natsu asked, voice rough and low in Lucy's ear. "Go for a walk along the pier? Drop by the bar? Stay here for the rest of the evening?" Natsu rolled his hips against Lucy at the last point, his semi hard member between her spread legs and pressing into her sensitive lips.

"Calm your dick you walking boner," Gray huffed, tucking Lucy under his chin as he looked at Natsu. Lucy's eyes lost focus as Natsu repeated the motion pointedly, mewl caught behind closed lips.

"Oh, so if I reach down and grab your dick you'd be completely soft right now?" Natsu spat back.

"Yeah, 'cus I don't have the fucking libido of a fourteen-year-old."

Lucy smiled when she felt Gray's breath catch, Natsu's warm skin sliding along hers as he reached between her body and Gray's. "Liar." Natsu purred, smugness radiating from him and Lucy able to physically picture his cocky smirk and dancing eyes.

"Fuck you." Gray said, intimidation lost by the breathy tinge to his voice and the way his hips rocked into Natsu's fist and against Lucy's body.

"I think he's trying to," Lucy said softly, lips trailing along Gray's jaw.

"Lucy's def' the smartest of the three of us," Natsu chuckled. "Unless you were tellin' me your decision for how we spend the rest of the evening?"

"Don't you act all calm when you're jacking me off," Gray growled, face buried in Lucy's hair as he rocked slowly into Natsu's grip.

"Well I'm kinda hungry," Lucy said. She shifted further between them, staying in her comfortable place between their bodies.

"Gray's meat wasn't enough for ya?" Natsu teased, grin widening on her neck at her snort of contempt.

"Don't be gross," she chastised, elbowing Natsu gently in the ribs.

"Aww, my meat not good enough for you?" Gray asked. Lucy groaned loudly, pushing herself up from between her boyfriends. Why were boys so gross? A surprised shriek escaped from her mouth when Gray yanked her back down, holding her tightly and singing 'Gray's meat' alongside Natsu's harmonizing.

"You're both so immature!" Lucy cried, struggling and laughing as she wiggled in her attempt to escape. "And stop saying meat!"

Instead of listening, Natsu and Gray both changed their chant to 'meat' over and over, like some sort of tribal beat. Lucy groaned loudly over them as she flopped back in their arms, continuing her noise of irritation as they nuzzled her lovingly.

With a final push Lucy managed to sit up, escaping from her boyfriends holds. She squirmed off the bed, gathering her bearings as she took a few tentative steps. She turned around, watching as Natsu shuffled and splayed his body over Gray's full chest. It was comedic how odd they looked, Natsu is his briefs and Gray naked as always, both with hair mussed from Lucy's touch and exertion of sex. Gray rolled his eyes, wrapping an arm around Natsu's shoulders lazily. If Natsu was like a puppy, then Gray was a cat. Stubborn and proud and just as eager for cuddles but much less willing to _show_ it.

"So bar or cafe?" Lucy asked, walking around the bed to where they had piled their suitcases. A bar would mean tighter clothes and a push-up bra, cafe a nice summer dress and low-heeled sandals for a walk on the beach after. Of course, she would have to take a shower first, without Natsu or Gray or they would definitely not be making any dinner places at a reasonable hour.

"Are ya really making us choose between steak sandwiches or watching you dance?" Natsu whined, pouting from where he stayed on top of Gray's chest.

"Don't forget about that beach photo shoot," Gray drawled, running his hands through Natsu's wild hair. "Looking forward to getting those pictures of Lucy in her pink bikini on the beach, sea spray coating her skin and making her hair all wavy."

"I think you're more eager about that part than actually having a vacation," Lucy teased. She settled on a strapless beach dress that hugged her curves and stopped just above mid thigh is a loose skirt, sea foam green and with white stripes along the sweetheart bust.

But before she could even shower, she had to take her medicine. Pulling out her birth control, Lucy made sure it was at least half an hour within six o'clock before popping her Friday pill and swallowing it dry. Next she dug through her toiletry bag, clicking her tongue as she dug through hair products, makeup, and tubes of toothpaste. "How can ya take it dry like that?" Gray asked.

"That's what she said," Lucy said absent-mindedly, finally pulling out her Plan B pack. She moved to the bedside, grabbing the water bottle Natsu had been nursing in the car and had brought into the bedroom with him and took a swig to chase down the second pill. "And they're small enough it's not a big deal."

"You know the point of being on the pill is so that you _don't_ have to take Plan B, right?" Natsu asked, shifting onto his back so he could look at Lucy, making no movement to get dressed or even leave the bed.

"Well if _someone_ had worn a condom I wouldn't have needed to double the protection," Lucy half lectured. Honestly, she preferred the feel of Natsu and Gray with nothing between them, but she also had no desire to be pregnant before thirty. Or at least marriage.

"You know I would have put one on if you wanted me to," Natsu grumbled, pout deepening when Gray ruffled his hair.

"I know Natsu. I'm just teasing you."

"So mean, Lushi," Natsu complained. He allowed Lucy to tug him off the bed, standing as she draped her arms around his neck and pushed onto her tip toes to brush her lips against his. "Maybe ya just secretly like taking pills."

With a roll of her eyes Lucy pushed Natsu back to the bed, and on top of Gray. "Get off me you dumbass," he said flatly, shoving Natsu so he ended up on the floor. Where he proceeded to lay down and pout at the ceiling.

"You're just pissy 'cus you know my dick's bigger." Natsu grumbled, Lucy sighing heavily as Gray glared down at their boyfriend sharply.

"My dick is at least a quarter inch longer and you know it."

"Fucking liar! I can see it right now! And _mine_ is definitely thicker!"

"Lucy tell him he's delusional."

"Nuh uh! C'mon Lushi, tell Frost Pants that I'm the bigger one!"

"Does it matter if you both make me, and _each other_ , cum?" Lucy asked tiredly, swiping her bra from the messed up bed sheets and clipping off the straps.

 _"Yes."_

Lucy looked at the wood painted white above her, evening sunlight that drifted through the pale curtains that still covered the windows and French doors that led to their private deck dancing on the aged timber. It would be endearing that they spoke in unison if not for the topic. "I don't know and I really don't care because I'm not going to love you any less if one dick is slightly smaller than the other."

Natsu and Gray both blinked at her for a long minute, finally turning to look at one another with the same blank expression.

"I'm still bigger than you."

"That's it! Lucy, where's a fucking ruler so I can show this pink haired idiot that _I_ have the bigger dick!"

Lucy ignored them, their bickering turning into background noise as she walked into the bathroom, plastic bag with her hair supplies in one hand and towels and clothes in the other. She loved them, Lucy really did, but sometimes they were so _annoying_. Who even measured their penis after eighth grade?

Lucy set her supplies on the white stone counters, green paint on the walls faded but not unkempt or ugly, a soft shade like leaves from a tree. It felt natural along with the stone sink and countertop and pale wood accents that sat around the medicine cabinet mirror and the towel racks. The shower itself was simple enough, a standing one with blue, white, and dark green tiles set in a fish mosaic, glass walls wide enough for two people. Not that anyone besides Lucy would be using it, seeing as she had locked the door behind her.

Natsu always thought it was hilarious to flush the toilet when she was mid conditioner, and Gray never seemed to stop him in time. _'Accident'_ her ass.

Lucy gave herself a quick wash in the shower, honey and lavender body wash making her smile as she poured some on her pink luffa. The last jasmine one had been too much for Natsu's poor nose, and had sent him to a stuffed state for nearly a week until it had washed off. As much as Lucy had enjoyed using their soap -and being surround by their scent through her day- it had dried out her skin to no end. But if this one made Natsu sneeze he'd have to suck it up, Lucy had blown fifteen dollars on this bottle and she was going to use it damn it!

When she finally emerged from the bathroom, dressed and towel drying her hair, she saw her boyfriends wrestling on the bed. Naked. But not the good naked wrestling.

"Lucy he keeps looking at me weird!"

"That's my face you moron!"

"Well your face looks weird right now!"

"That's 'cus your knee is in my spleen!"

"Enough, both of you!" Lucy hissed, stomping her foot. "We are on vacation and in a cute beach house where we will take cute pictures of the sunset or cute pictures of the water or cute pictures of each other! This is not a fight vacation! A fi-cation!"

Natsu turned over his shoulder from where he was kneeling on Gray's stomach and Gray had a handful of his hair, looking at Lucy like she was insane.

"Did you use too hot water again Lucy? You know how light headed ya get when you get too much steam, you weirdo." Natsu asked, flopping into a cross legged position beside Gray, who pushed himself up into his own exposing sitting position.

"Would the both of you put on some clothes," Lucy grumbled. She whipped the half soaked towel at their faces when Gray arched an eyebrow at Natsu, and Natsu returned it with a shrug. "I want fresh clam soup from the little shop on the pier, and then we are taking a nice romantic walk along the beach and so help me God I will push you both into the ocean if you so much as think of fighting! Is that understood?"

"Aye sir!"

"Yes ma'am!"

Lucy let out an irritated sigh, but felt her lips twitch upwards anyway. Why she expected them to behave was beyond her, considering she knew who she was in a relationship with. She ignored the sounds of the bed shifting until she felt warm hands rest on her hips and a chin drop on her shoulder. "I like this dress on you."

Lucy leaned her head against Gray's cheek, pulling his arms around her in a hug. "I know."

She smiled when she pressed a wet kiss to Gray's cheek, grin widening when he pulled back with a noise of disgust. She let Gray nibble on her ear in retaliation, giggling at the familiar action. She pushed him back, still giggling airily as she shooed him towards their pile of travel bags. "Put some pants on you stripper."

"If you guys keep calling me that I might just have to dance for you," Gray threatened with a wry grin, shaking his hips and in connection his soft member. Lucy gasped loudly and continued laughing at him, covering her eyes at his motion.

"You want us to make it rain singles on ya?" Natsu asked, doing up the pair of shorts he had grabbed from the floor, cargo colour light against his richer skin tone. Lucy smiled fondly when she realized they were from Gray's bag. How Gray had managed to strew his clothes around the room before wearing them was beyond her, or maybe they just appeared from the earth.

"Depends on what'd you prefer. Striptease from me or photo shoot with Lucy." Gray grinned as he pulled on his jeans, leaving his briefs on the bed sheets. Lucy wrinkled her nose and flicked them off a pillow. That was going to be his now, no way was Lucy going to sleep where his dirty underwear had been. Even if she loved what it was meant to house.

"Both." Natsu said deadpan, pausing as he held a green and black tank top in his hands.

"What're you gonna do for us?" Gray asked, eyebrow arching along with his usual dry and drawling tone.

"You know you suck dick for my massages," Natsu smirked, throwing his tank on. Lucy let her eyes roam over his muscular arms and shoulders, armholes of the tank cut to reveal the tops of his ribcage and teasing in the reveal of skin. Skin that was pulled taut with flexing muscles as Natsu wrapped his scarf around his forehead and tied it behind the back.

"At most I let you fuck me," Gray grumbled. He blushed at Natsu's sharp laugh, sneering and crossing his arms defensively. "What?"

"You're like the king of power bottoms, dumbass. _'Let'_ me fuck you, my ass."

Natsu cackled at Gray's mumbled 'shut up' and Lucy couldn't help but agree. Gray was more keen to ride Natsu than Lucy at times, though Natsu wasn't shy about bending over a table for Gray either. Actually, if Lucy really thought about it, all of them took the chance to jump each other when given. It probably wouldn't hurt them to slow down a bit. But not on this vacation.

Lucy smiled as she slipped a few condoms into her beach bag as well as a small bottle of lube. They never knew when the mood might take them, and Gray's exhibitionist streak led to more than just the loss of _his_ clothes.

* * *

 **A/N: Some of you guys asked for gratsulu and I was more than happy to comply! This is one of my fave poly ships, and I love the dynamic of these three. And for any Juvia lovers, have no fear! In this au she is happily engaged to Cana. Part one of two, and let me know what you guys think!**


	2. Chapter 2

"I can't believe we got thrown out of the restaurant."

"We were not 'thrown out', we were just asked to leave for the evening." Lucy defended, glaring at the sand-aged and sun-bleached planks of the pier they walked on.

"And it wasn't mine or Gray's fault!" Natsu chirped, far too pleased with the events of the last ten minutes as he walked on the right of Lucy, hands crossed lazily behind his head.

"Well that bitch shouldn't have made that comment about you two holding hands." Lucy spat, glare darkening as she kicked at a piece of driftwood, mindful of her open toe sandals. "I mean, who talks about the apparent sins of homosexuality loudly in the middle of a restaurant?"

"Well if she wasn't God fearing before, you sure as fuck put that into her. Lady looked like she was about to cry by the time you were done with her."

"Our knight in shining armor." Natsu cooed, dropping an arm around Lucy's shoulder and pulling her into his chest. Gray's hand squeezed hers where they held connected, his grin fond and open as he looked down at her.

"And you know the cafe staff only asked us to leave until the other tourists were gone," Gray reassured, "I mean we've been coming here once every two or three months for four years. Obviously the locals know us and are on our side. Besides, Luce, you _did_ kinda tip a milkshake on her son when he called ya a 'fag hag'."

"It was pretty hot."

Lucy finally cracked a small smile at Natsu's comment, elbowing him before settling further into his side. His hand dropped from her shoulder to settle possessively on her hip. Lucy let her hand slide from Gray's as he pulled back, shifting so he moved to Natsu's other side and interlaced their hands. Natsu chirped happily at being the centre, but otherwise remained commentless.

"Not gonna lie, it was pretty hot seeing you carry Lucy out the door." Gray said, grinning slyly at Natsu.

"Ya gotta strength kink Frosty?" Natsu smirked back, leaning into Gray's space and looking up slightly. They had accepted Gray's extra inch a while ago, though Gray still liked to pester Natsu about it when he was in a mood.

"I dunno, seeing as you never seem to pin me." Gray challenged, dark eyes flaring playfully.

"Oh I can pin ya." Natsu growled, slowing their steps until the three stopped on the end of the pier. His grip tightened around Lucy as he leaned into Gray's space, pulling her with him as he moved. "And then I can fuck ya real good."

Lucy bit her lip as she watched them lean into one another, their half smiles wolffish and hungry as they touched noses. She curled into Natsu's chest, her hand placed on Gray's, the swirling tattoo of his father's family crest on his right pectoral peeking out from under the dark grey tank top. They smiled through their kiss, teeth pulling at lips and tongues pushing forcefully into one another's mouths. Lucy smiled when Gray cupped the side of her head, turning to press hot kisses of her own into his palm.

"I brought supplies," Lucy said, lips dragging against his skin as she spoke. Her mouth parted with a soundless sigh when Gray dropped his hand slightly, rough pads of fingertips pressed against her lips teasingly.

"Good girl," Natsu purred, jewel green eyes dark as he looked down at her, hooded the way they always were when Natsu took control. Lucy whimpered as heat curled in her gut, blood burning in her veins at the feel of Gray's fingers on her mouth and rubbing along her bottom lip, Natsu's hand dropping to grope at her ass and press her tight against his body. "I think Gray should return the favour you gave him this afternoon, don'tcha Luce?" He asked, grinning at Lucy's quick nod and low moan when Gray pressed his pointer and middle finger into her mouth.

"There's an outcrop behind those rocks," Gray breathed, ducking his head to press a kiss to the hollow below Natsu's ear. "We should head there before we get a ticket for public indecency."

"That was _your_ fault," Lucy pointed out, rolling her eyes when Gray pushed three fingers back past her lips with an irritated 'hush'. She tried to nip at his digits in spite but instead moaned when he pressed down on her tongue, rubbing the calloused pads on her wet muscle. She had to blink away the lust filled haze when he released her mouth, pouting slightly under Natsu's knowing look and Gray's wide smirk.

With a huff she grabbed both Gray and Natsu's wrists, dragging them behind her and ignoring their low chuckles. She squealed when Natsu suddenly picked her up, throwing her over his shoulder as he trotted along the sand. She clutched her bag in both hands against Natsu's back, glaring at Gray as he followed at a slower pace but with longer strides, eyes tracing Natsu's back and ass appreciatively before lingering on his arms. He winked at Lucy, who stuck her tongue out at him before squeaking, Natsu's free hand having snuck under her dress and pinching her ass roughly.

Natsu dropped Lucy back to the ground with a shit eating grin, crowding her against the smoothed stone of the rock and caging her in with both arms. Gray appeared over his shoulder, both boys looming over her with wicked grins that made Lucy's legs weak in desire. He leaned his arm over Natsu's, the firefighter dropping it so both had easy access to Lucy. Gray's forearm rested on the stone above Lucy's head and Natsu's palm pressed flat beside her face, their broad shoulders touching as trapped her. God was it hot when they got dominant like that.

"I thought you were going to fuck Gray," Lucy asked, wetting her lips as she looked between their sharp smirks and intense stares. "Oh," she gasped, knees pressing together at the feeling of Gray cupping her under her dress.

"I am," Natsu assured, trailing his knuckles along the side of her face as Gray slowly ran his fingers along her slit through her underwear, pressure making Lucy wetter with each methodical stroke. "But I like watchin' these faces you make. Can't you see how hard they get me?" Lucy's breath caught when Natsu guided her hand to the front of his pants, holding her palm over his stiff bulge with his own larger hand. Lucy rolled her wrist, giving light squeezes as she felt him, hot and heavy in her grip even through the fabric of his shorts. He gave her a smug, sharp fanged grin, taking her other hand and placing it on Gray's cock with a look in his eyes telling her to work Gray like she was working him.

"Atta girl," Natsu said, Lucy flushing at the praise as she massaged both men. Lucy bit her lip and sagged into Gray's hand when he pushed a finger inside her, working her open just as slowly as he had teased her slit.

"You're so wet Luce. So horny for our cocks, yeah?" Gray asked, leaning in and nipping at her ear.

"Answer him," Natsu demanded, voice low and rough. His hips rocked against her hand, eyes half-lidded but still pinning her with their burning hold.

"Yeah," Lucy breathed, voice high and needy as Gray continued to pump his finger inside her, picking up the pace.

"You wanna get our dicks wet before you watch me fuck Gray?" Natsu asked, leaning into her so his lips brushed over her flushed cheek.

 _"Yeah,"_ Lucy repeated, nodding eagerly and choking back a whimper when his fingers trailed along the side of her neck in gentle touches, firm enough to let her know Natsu was there. She opened her eyes to see both Natsu and Gray beaming at her with devious joy, Gray pulling his hand from between her shaking thighs as Natsu placed his on the crown of her head, leading her to kneel before them.

Lucy wet her lips again, taking in a ragged breath as her boyfriends undid their pants, freeing their cocks. Both now bobbed in front of Lucy's face, her eyes widening at their level of hardness, already fully erect and Natsu's beading precum along his head. Lucy took them in her hands, giving them tight pumps as she smiled up at Natsu's and Gray's faces, flushed with pleasure. Natsu kept his hand on her head, leading her to his eager cock. Gray covered her hand with his own, encouraging her to continue working his shaft as Natsu pressed his tip to her lips.

Lucy took him in, sucking on his head as she pumped his length. She repeated the motion several times, pulling back so the ridge of his head brushed the tip of her tongue before leaning forward and taking several of his inches, though not touching her throat. She didn't swallow, allowing her saliva to build and coat his cock, pulling off him with a loud pop and being led to Gray's waiting cock. She licked along the side of his shaft, blinking up at him innocently as she ducked her head and sucked on a ball, drawing several curses from Gray and desperate thrust past her lips when she finally took him into her mouth. She hummed as she bobbed on his cock, motions shorter but quicker than how she had worked Natsu, her hand on him dropping to fondle and roll the tight weights of his balls in her hand. She closed one eye as she felt Natsu's head press against her cheek, hot skin slick with pre cum and saliva, demanding attention again. She complied easily, sucking on his head and taking him further into her mouth than before. Gray hissed above her, dropping a hand to pull her off Natsu and fuck her mouth instead, Lucy gagging on the rough thrust and pressure on the back of her throat. From there both men became demanding, pressing deeply past her lips and making her eyes water as she looked up at them, lewd gagging and raspy sounds falling from her along with heavy sucks of breath as they took turns thrusting their cocks into her mouth and along her tongue. Drool fell from her chin, lips sloppy from the constant removal and entrance of their lengths to her mouth, Lucy's brain all but melted as she lost herself in the eroticness of the feeling of her mouth being filled and the taste of them on her tongue, bitter and salty and musky and _hers_.

"Jesus fuck, I could cum just like this baby," Gray swore, using his grip on her head to move her on his cock.

"That face you make when we use your mouth is so slutty, Luce, it's so fucking hot. Show us your tits, Lucy, you look so pretty desperate and disheveled on our dicks." Natsu added, Gray moaning in agreement. He reached down, tugging Lucy's dress half off her chest before burying both his hands in Lucy's hair, Natsu's one still twisted as well. Lucy pulled the rest of her dress down, fabric clinging to her ribs as she freed her breasts, dropping the bra in the sand beside her. She resumed the grip she had on them before, arms starting to become sore but not daring to stop in case she lost the view of their pinched and lust filled expressions above her.

"God, you're so good for us Lucy. So fuckin' perfect. Yeah, choke on my dick, just like that, just like you know I love." Gray breathed, low voice commanding and gritty. Lucy mewled as Natsu pressed his length into her cheek again, smearing his slick precum on her cheek bone and rubbing off on the feel of her skin as she sucked Gray's cock. She was ripped from him, tongue out and panting before Natsu pressed into her, resuming the thrusts Gray had been fucking her mouth with seconds before.

"I can't take it anymore," Natsu growled. He pulled from her mouth, turning on Gray and pinning him to the rock wall beside Lucy. They kissed, rough and desperate above Lucy, who remained on her knees as she caught her breath. The sand dug into her skin, warm from the sun beating down on it all day and grounding for Lucy as she struggled to bring her mind back to her.

Gray was pulled from the wall, his hands tangled in Natsu's shirt as Natsu groped at his ass, hands under his jeans and pushing the denim lower for better access. The two swore and grunted at one another, falling to the ground as they wrestled. Lucy watched as Natsu trapped Gray's hands above his head, but with a jerk of his hips Gray had them rolled over. The two grappled for several more minutes, sand sticking to their sea spray coated skin, grins wild and bright as they laughed and swore. Gray's breath caught at the same time as Lucy's, his hands pinned behind his back, face pushed into the sand, and Natsu caging him with the weight of his body.

"I pinned ya," Natsu growled, smirk deadly as he canted his hips against Gray's ass with purposeful movements. "You know what comes next, don'tcha Gray?"

Lucy crawled to where Natsu had flipped Gray in the sand, pink haired boy slipping his thighs between his boyfriend's as they got into a more comfortable position. "C'mere Lucy," he called in a gravelly voice, taking Lucy's hand and pulling her to kneel beside Gray's head. "Keep him busy while I grab the stuff." He winked, shifting and grabbing at Lucy's bag. Lucy smiled down at her raven-haired boy, brushing the sand from his flushed cheekbone and out of his bangs.

Gray's hands guided her so she was kneeling over Gray's face, thighs spread and dress hiding him from view. Without words he was dragging his tongue along her underwear, heat flaring along her lower lips from where he touched her. Lucy sighed blissfully when Gray wrapped his arms around the joint where her legs met her body, pulling her tight against him as he maneuvered the soaked cotton out of his way and began to eat her out.

Lucy moaned, head tipped back to the sky. She ran her hands over his chest, his shirt bunched under his armpits and giving Lucy the wonderful view of exposed pale skin dipping into a V that focused her gaze of his stiff length. Gray sucked on her clit and dug his fingers into her skin, flesh spilling between his tight grip. Lucy cried out when he jerked beneath her, opening her eyes to see Natsu grinning at her, seated between Gray's spread thighs and fingers running in loose circles on Gray's entrance.

Lucy knew when Natsu pressed a finger past the ring of muscles because she felt Gray groan against her, vibrations making her roll her hips on his open mouth. And she knew when Natsu pushed a second one in before Gray was fully worked open for it by the way his teeth dug into the tender spot of her inner thigh.

"Aww, Ice Tits can't handle a little stretch? Thought he wanted my dick up his ass, or does the stick up there already take up too much room, 'cus he knows how big I am." Natsu said, cockily.

Lucy gasped when Gray bit at her other thigh, teeth sharp and irritated as they latched into Lucy's thigh. "Don't be a dick," Lucy bit out. She groaned when she felt Gray flick her clit sharply in apology, and she rolled his nipples in acknowledgment and acceptance of it.

"But that's your favourite part about me," Natsu grinned, even as he kept a steady pace working his fingers into Gray, nicer in his prepping than before.

"No," Lucy said, leaning forward and placing her hand on the side of Natsu's neck, above his scar, so she could pull him closer to her. "My favourite part of you is your smile."

Lucy pressed her lips gently to his, looking at him through her lashes as she continued to speak. "Your eyes." Lucy ran her thumb over his closed eyelid, Natsu's expression relaxed as he leaned into her. "Your laugh." Lucy peppered kisses over his cheeks, pushed up in a bright, almost bashful, grin. Lucy moaned and leaned into Natsu's neck when Gray dragged the flat of his tongue along her several times, tasting her while also reminding her of his presence. Lucy reached a hand down, wrapping around Gray's cock and stroking him with tight and slow pumps.

"But yeah, your dick's pretty great too."

Natsu laughed loudly, stealing a kiss which Lucy gladly returned. She tugged at his hair, winding her fingers between his short tufts of rose, soft despite the sand in them. Natsu moaned into her mouth and she smiled against his lips, pulling harder. Not to be outdone, Natsu tangled his hands in her loose waves, jerking her head back and exposing her neck and breasts to him. Lucy whimpered when the feeling of Gray's tongue on her clit and Natsu's mouth on her neck started to become too much, pressure building in her center and bleeding into the tips of her fingers and toes.

"Fuck him, Natsu. Fuck him for me and show him how strong you are and how big your cock is."

Natsu pulled back from her skin, eyes dark with nothing but overwhelming heat and lust as he looked at her. "God I love you so much." He growled, fist tightening in her hair as he pressed a dominating kiss to her mouth, stealing her breath and demanding entrance as he pushed his tongue against hers. He didn't ask or leave time for Lucy to answer if he had, instead taking and taking and taking everything that Lucy had to give him. She felt Gray shake beneath her, his own nerves strung out to near snapping point similar to how Lucy's felt.

Lucy moaned alongside Gray when Natsu pushed into him, the several seconds it took to put on the condom and lube easily forgotten when Lucy watched Natsu press inside Gray, inch by inch his cock disappearing into Gray's ass. "Fuck is that hot," Lucy whimpered, forehead pressed tightly to Natsu's.

"Not as hot as seeing you ride Gray's face," Natsu said, biting her lip roughly as he began to move his hips, pulling back and pushing into Gray slowly, taking his time and enjoying being surrounded by Gray's heat. Lucy gasped and saw stars behind her eyes as Gray moaned against her clit, tongue circling it between his low noises. Lucy ground down on his face, placing one hand over Gray's and holding onto him tightly as her body moved.

"Gray, Gray I'm going to _ohhhh_ , I'm gonna-" Lucy choked off, moaning and whimpering as Natsu kissed her fiercely. "Oh God yes, Gray, make me cum, please yes, just like tha- Natsu! Yes, I'm gonna cum just like this-"

She felt Natsu's grin on her lips, her nipples being pinched and twisted by Natsu's teasing fingers. Her nerves sent bolts of pleasure down her spine and resonated in her bones, Gray's tongue hot and slick on her, firm pressure and sensations on her clit finally making her throw her head back with a loud cry, the orgasm shaking her and stealing her vision and all connection to reality.

Lucy tilted off Gray's face, breathing heavy as she sat on the side of her thigh in the sand. She looked back at Gray, his lips slick with her cum and face flushed, eyes screwed shut in pleasure as Natsu slammed his hips against Gray's roughly.

"So tight for me, Gray. Your ass feels like it was made to take my dick, don't you think?" Natsu snarled, pinching a nipple gleefully when Gray grunted and moaned under him. Lucy bit her lip as she watched them roll over, Gray straddling Natsu as he began to bounce on his cock.

"I do," Gray snarled, leaning down and kissing Natsu forcefully, coming away with a bloody lip and a dangerous and lewd fire in his gaze. "You think you can keep up with the king of power bottoms?"

Natsu's fingers dug into Gray's thighs as he roughened his bounces on Natsu, lifting almost fully off his length before slamming back down around him. "You fucking ride my dick," Natsu hissed, hands encouraging Gray's heavy bounces and lewd rolls. "You think you can cum from my cock up your ass alone, yeah? No touch," he challenged, grin falling to a snarl at a particularly deep roll of Gray's ass.

"I'm gonna cum long after you," Gray said, husky voice sending echoing shivers through Lucy's inner thighs and up her spine. "And I'm gonna cum on that pretty face."

"Aw, ya think I'm pretty?" Natsu purred, grabbing a handful of his raven hair and yanking Gray down. "Then why don't I fuck you stupid. I know how much you love getting railed by a pretty boy."

"For the last time it was _your_ idea to talk about past relationships!" Gray snapped, words falling to a high pitched groan when Natsu rolled them over, lifting Gray's hips to angle his cock as deep as he could into him. Lucy had to admit she hadn't expected so many male models in Gray's past, and Natsu was still a bit sore on the subject.

"And now I'm gonna make you forget every other stupid dick that you dated before."

"I'm countin' on it." Gray snarled, grin pulling his lips up before he yanked Natsu down, hot kiss making Lucy sigh as she watched her boyfriends make out. Their hands were desperate as they clawed at one another, grinding against one another with flexing muscles in their backs and thighs and shoulders, pulling at one another's lips with their teeth and grips bruising on skin.

Lucy watched Natsu pull back, one hand rolling her breast and pinching her nipple, the scene before her erotic and sparking desire to refire in her gut. Natsu let go of where he had pinned Gray's wrist to the sand, instead resting his hand on Gray's throat. His forearm flexed as he squeezed lightly, Gray arching and gasping under the dominating touch. He squeezed again, Gray moaning loud and low as his hips snapped against Natsu cock in desperation. They stayed like that for a while, Natsu hovering over Gray and pinning him by his throat, Gray clawing at Natsu's back and lifting his hips to meet every one of Natsu's brutal grinds. Natsu squeezed a third time, lowering his lips to Gray's ear, voice low and cocky as he spoke. "Now you're gonna cum on my cock, got it?"

Lucy stifled a whimper as Gray jerked under Natsu, back arching in the sand and holding onto Natsu's wrist, which still squeezed his throat. She watched Natsu freeze above Gray then, low snarls and swears falling from his lips as he came.

She crawled closer to where Gray and Natsu laid, both groaning as Natsu pulled his cock from Gray and collapsed beside him. Lucy brushed sand from Gray's hair again, smiling down at the dopey expression he wore as he gazed up at her. "You two are so amazing," she cooed, stroking his face. "You take Natsu's cock like such a good boy."

Gray melted under Lucy's praise, leaning into her touch. "And Natsu, you were so strong and gorgeous," Lucy said, turning her attention to her pink haired boyfriend that laid next to Gray. He grinned at her, tired and satisfied.

"You weren't too shabby either Luce, letting us fuck your mouth like that," Natsu purred, reaching across his body and Gray's to cup her cheek. "Such a pretty mouth."

Lucy flushed at his praise, having to take a deep breath to steady herself and push down her growing lust. Lust that was killed fully when she shifted and realized there was sand in the crease of her thigh. And sticking to her back. And under her nails. "Jesus fuck _ow ow ow,_ " Natsu snarled, pulling the condom off and dropping it in a gross pile of lube, latex, cum, and sand on the beach, desperately grabbing for one of their shirts. Using Gray's shirt he wiped off his cock, hissing more.

"What's your damage?" Gray asked, pushing himself up so he sat, cringing in what Lucy assumed was soreness.

"There's fucking sand on my dick, is my damage!" Natsu spat, sitting on his heels with a huff. "And it _hurts._ "

"I have to admit, I think the beach is attacking my nipples," Lucy agreed, cringing as she tried to brush the sand off her breasts and instead rubbed the grains of sand over sensitive skin. They'd be showering for a solid hour after this. Lucy stopped her irritated wiping at her skin when she noticed Natsu pull Gray into his chest, hugging him and stroking his hair.

"Hey, I know," Natsu said softly, Lucy unsure if she was supposed to hear what they were saying. It had taken literal _years_ to get Gray to be comfortable sharing his weakness with them, especially after sex like he just had.

"I just hate feeling so… _empty_ after." Gray said, wrapping his arms under Natsu's and holding his shoulders. Lucy tentatively rested a hand on Gray's shoulder, leaning in to hug him when he relaxed partially under her touch, curling more into Natsu. Lucy kissed the back of his neck, making low calming noises as she moulded herself to his back. Lucy smiled lightly, kissing his shoulder when Gray intertwined his fingers with Lucy's where her hand pressed against his abs.

"I know," Natsu said again, kissing Gray's temple as he spoke. "I'll fix it tomorrow, okay?" Gray nodded, and Lucy saw Natsu grin down fondly at their boyfriend, nuzzling the top of his head.

"Let's head back to the cabin," Lucy said softly, stroking Gray's chest over his heart with her thumb. "It's getting dark out, and we need sleep. You okay with the middle tonight?" she whispered in Gray's ear. She smiled again when Gray shivered under her, tilting his head so her lips pressed more firmly against the skin above his ear. Lucy was the first to stand, brushing more sand off her thighs and knees before she slipped her dress back over her chest. She gathered the half spent bottle of lube and her bra from the sand, placing Gray's and Natsu's clothes beside them as they slowly disentangled. Both boys' hands were soft when they touched one another, comfort and love communicated because they knew their words couldn't show it properly. They did up their pants, Natsu snickering as he used Gray's shirt -again- to clean Gray's chest from the sand filled cum that had began to cool on his skin. Lucy wrinkled her nose when Natsu tried to put it in her bag. She dropped it by the rock outcrop, kicking more sand onto it so it was buried safely.

"What?" Lucy asked, defensive as Gray and Natsu eyed her. "It's not like we haven't lost his clothes before! Now we just know where he lost it." she sniffed, crossing her arms. Gray grinned lazily at her, joy lighting her eyes as he shook his head and finished zipping up his jeans.

"Whatever you say, Weirdo."

"Oh don't you start too!" Lucy pouted, sticking her tongue out at Natsu's smug grin. Lucy squealed loudly when Gray suddenly bent in front of her, pulling her onto his back as he straightened. "Gray, no! You'll hurt yourself doing this so soon after having sex!"

Gray ignored her, squeezing her thighs where he supported her. Lucy sighed, wrapping her arms around his neck and squeezing him back with her legs. Gray was just as stubborn as Natsu, and Lucy knew she wasn't going to win, especially not wanting to argue with him so soon after he came back from the headspace he sometimes found himself in while bottoming. Lucy knew how sometimes having someone dominate you could send her into a different state of mind, leaving her craving touch and comfort when it was over. Natsu needed noise, Lucy or Gray talking or even just a movie in the background. Lucy needed to be held by both boys, but also able to break away easily. Gray needed a more physical reminder, sometimes bruises, sometimes having Natsu finish inside him with no condom. Gray was the most hit and miss of the three though, sometimes falling into a sink and other times perfectly fine afterwards. Lucy worried her lip, wishing there was something she could do to help him after this particular come down. Lucy rested her chin on his shoulder, cheek to cheek with Gray as he carried her back to their cabin, Natsu falling in step beside them easily.

"I call Gray's right side!" Natsu chimed, crossing his arms behind his head, Lucy's bag bouncing where it hit his back. His scratched and naked back. Lucy whined as she buried her face in Gray's shoulder, blushing under the looks they were getting from other beach goers. "What's with you, Weirdo?" He asked, eyebrows pinched in confusion when Lucy met his look.

"Your back," she said, waving at his general area half-heartedly. Natsu gave her a quizzical look before understanding grew in his eyes and he shrugged.

"It worse when you scratch the shit out of my back. At least Gray doesn't have claws."

"If I'm hurting you all you have to do is ask me to stop," Lucy grumbled, hiding her face on the other side of Gray's neck. She squealed and jerked when a sharp pressure dug into her side, eyes snapping to Natsu's serious gaze.

"I ain't sayin' I don't like having the reminder." He said, voice low. "It's just you don't have much room to criticize Gray's markin's when you draw blood."

Lucy swallowed heavily under Natsu's heavily lidded look, wry and cavalier smile sending heat to pool in her stomach. "Well I think I have a solution," she said, Natsu's eyes following her swipe of her lip.

"Yeah?" Gray asked, squeezing her thigh and his fingers creeping upwards to underneath her dress.

"Yeah," Lucy breathed, lips ghosting over Gray's ear as she held Natsu's heated look. "You could always tie my hands up. No scratches that way."

"Damn Luce," Natsu whistled, eyes wide. A smirk broke over his face as his gaze dragged over her body. "Kinky."

"You and Gray are terrible influences," Lucy sniffed, watching the sunset as she rested her temple on Gray's shoulder again. She ignored the eye roll Natsu and Gray shared, their bickering about who was the kinkiest making Lucy smile as it fell to background noise. Her nose scrunched when she thought of their bed. Hopefully the housekeeping staff had stopped by already.

* * *

Lucy groaned loudly as the high pitched ringing continued on. She pulled a pillow over her head, trying to drown it out with feathers. She hissed when it was snatched off her head, watching Gray smother his own face with it. Natsu stayed dead asleep on Gray's other side, but Lucy narrowed her eyes when she saw his jaw twitch. That _faker_.

"Fine! Guess I'll answer it!" Lucy huffed, shoving herself off Gray's chest. Both boys groaned when she threw the blanket at them, snatching the offending phone off the dresser across the room. Of _course_ it was Gray's phone, though why Cana was calling so early in the morning was a mystery. "What do you want Cana?" Lucy sighed, swiping the answer button on his phone.

"Oh ho ho, is someone just getting out of bed?" Cana purred, Lucy able to imagine her quirked eyebrow and lewd smile just from her tone.

"Yes, because I am on vacation and it's _early_." Lucy snapped.

"Oh darling, it's long past noon." Cana said, knowing lit sending despair to Lucy's gut. "You up late getting plowed?"

"Yes actually I was!" Lucy said. Which was a lie. After their little romp in the sand they had gotten home, showered, and then stayed up late drinking and playing Cards Against Humanity with the couple in the next cabin who were also regulars, Sting and Rogue. She didn't think she could look at Rogue the same after some of the cards he played. Lucy had forgotten 'tentacle porn' was even an option. "Now what do you _want?"_

Lucy squawked when Cana's face appeared on the phone, jerking it away and looking at her friend. "Juvia's going batshit and I'm going to kill Lyon if Gray doesn't pick a fucking colour."

"Oh my God just pick it yourself, you drunk!" Gray yelled from the bed, pillow over his face still.

"I'm the beverage supplier and your ass is lucky I'm even doing this at all!" Cana barked from the screen. Lucy looked behind her brown-haired friend, seeing a blue blur running back and forth in the background, swatches of colours flying from her hands as she kept trying to compare it to the flowers and the arch.

"Juvia needs to make this perfect for darling Gray and Lyon!" Juvia wailed.

"Where the fuck is Lyon anyway?" Gray spat, throwing the covers off himself and stalking to where Lucy stood. Naked.

"Bridezilla for the 15th called and has the changed the venue. _Again._ " Juvia wailed louder, rushing to Cana and shoving two swatches of identical light green at the phone's camera. "Miss Evans will be here in an hour my darling and _I don't know which green to use for the table cloths."_

Both women came back into view as Cana slung an arm over Juvia's shoulders, hugging the sobbing Juvia to her chest. "She's been like this for the last half hour." Cana said, deadpan.

"You're the one marrying her," Gray grunted, scratching his cheek distractedly as he eyed the colour palettes Juvia held to her face. "Juvia, take a breath, and tell me which one you think is best."

Lucy watched Cana whisper something in Juvia's hair, the paler girl taking in a shuddering breath before nodding. "Juvia thinks the summer mint goes better with the eggshell white of the baby's breath and roses, but in the stillness matches the darker tones of the ceremony arch."

"But the one that your heart leans towards is…"

"By the meadow!" Juvia squeaked, hiding behind her colour cards. Gray was silent for several seconds, eyes closing as imagined the colour.

"That sounds perfect Juvia! Who told you to use those ones anyway?"

"Lyon," Cana drawled, eyes narrowed as she pat her fiancee's head consolingly. "Don't worry, I'll punch him for ya."

Gray nodded in thanks, waving as he padded back to the bed, throwing himself on it and proceeded to get into an elbowing match with Natsu, who had claimed all the blankets to himself.

"How is Lucy's vacation going?" Juvia asked, calmed down from Gray's approval and cuddling into Cana's hold.

"It's going well, thanks for asking Juvia," Lucy smiled at her friends, fully awake now and no longer _completely_ irritated about being woken up.

"Lucy got us kicked out of a restaurant!" Natsu crowed from the bed, Lucy sending a sharp glare over her shoulder and watching her boys argue in hushed tones, the start of a shoving match ending when Lucy narrowed her eyes further.

"Now you _have_ to tell me that story! What, did you forget there wasn't a tablecloth when you started to rub one of them off with your foot?" Cana asked, eyes lighting in joy.

"I'll talk to you two later," Lucy said flatly. "I'm glad Gray was able to help, and you always choose the most beautiful colours Juvia. Trust yourself more. Bye!" Lucy ended the call just as Cana was about to start yelling at her for dodging the question, taking advantage of the ability to escape Cana's prying while she could.

"Lushi, come back to bed," Natsu called, curled against Gray and hugging the other boy's arm to his chest. Lucy grinned softly when Natsu eagerly patted the bed beside him. She turned Gray's phone on silent, making sure that both hers and Natsu's were also unable to distract them.

"We should probably do something with today," Lucy hummed, walking back to the bed anyway. Natsu grinned up at her when she rested a knee on the mattress, reaching a hand out to cup her thigh and tug her towards him more. Lucy giggled when his hand moved higher up, underneath the t-shirt she had stolen from Gray a year ago, when they started living together.

"We're on vacation," Natsu said, as if Lucy had forgotten that they weren't in their cramped studio apartment with their dog and cat -who now stayed with Natsu's 17-year-old cousin, Wendy- and were instead in their two bedroom summer cabin, where the beach was literally a ten minute walk away.

"Oh are we?" Lucy teased, allowing Natsu to tug her further onto the bed. She walked so she kneeled beside Natsu, both her boys grinning up at her. Gray reached out his as well, sneaking under her shirt as he rested his hand on her hip, his thumb slow as it rolled down the band of her underwear. Lucy arched an eyebrow at him but said nothing.

"Uh huh," Natsu grinned up at her. His fingers trailed along her flesh, moving from the outside of her thigh to run along the inside, Lucy shivering at the heated touch on tender skin.

"I like that shirt on you," Gray drawled, continuing to pull her underwear down. Lucy sighed and clutched at the headboard when Natsu's hand twisted, rubbing at her through the cotton with rough and deep strokes.

"I like it off," Natsu purred. "Why don't we get you off?"

"Don't you mean 'it'? Lucy asked, breath catching when Gray's hand joined Natsu's in rubbing at her clit and entrance through her quickly dampening underwear.

"I meant what I said," Natsu said, voice low and eyes sparkling with wolfish desire. Lucy whimpered when Gray licked his lips, slowly rising from where he spooned Natsu, his finger pulling aside her underwear so Natsu could press two thick ones into her to his knuckle.

Lucy guessed they could stay in bed for another few hours.

* * *

 **A/N; alrighty so this is going to be a three-parter rather than a two-parter. Whoops! but have some relationship building and a whole whack of smut! With more to come! Lol. cum.**

 **Let me know what you guys think!**


	3. Chapter 3

Lucy sighed happily, snuggling deeper into the couch between Natsu and Gray. "I can't believe the language they got away with in the nineties," Lucy said, grabbing a fistful of popcorn from the bowl in Gray's lap.

"Just sing along to the twin headed dragon, Luce, and try to ignore the political incorrectness." Natsu chastised, enraptured when the movie made a Lion King reference. Lucy had to admit, _Quest For Camelot_ was one of her favourite movies that Natsu had made them watch, cute animation with songs that got stuck in your head and a strong girl as the lead. She grinned at him, resting her head on his shoulder and dragging Gray to lay in both their laps. Gray grumbled at being moved but put the popcorn bowl on the floor in front of them anyway, Natsu's hand automatically dropping to run through Gray's hair as he watched the movie.

It was adorable how much he loved dragons.

"Psst."

Lucy looked down at Gray with a raised eyebrow, waiting for him to explain why he had taken her attention away from the dragon song about wanting to kill your brother. He mouthed 'watch this' and Lucy's lips quirked into a smile before she could muffle it, just in case Natsu managed to rip his attention away from the movie.

Lucy bit her lip as Gray shifted on them, moving so he was facing Natsu's body. His hand lifted, resting on Natsu's crotch, slow and subtle as Gray cupped Natsu's cock. She rubbed her legs together when Natsu fidgeted slightly, not noticing Gray squeezing and massaging him through his shorts. He winked at Lucy when he pulled back, slipping his hand under the red board short leg, fingers trailing along Natsu's skin. Liquid heat pooled in Lucy's gut as Natsu shifted more, legs falling open and Gray's shoulder muscle bunching and flexing as he squeezed and rubbed at Natsu.

"Fuck," Natsu hissed, eyes tearing away from the screen to watch Gray. "You better not try to put it in dry, Icy," he mumbled, flush growing on his cheeks and his tongue swiping along his lower lip. Lucy saw the hunger grow in his gaze, other hand falling to comb through Gray's hair as well.

"Nah, just waiting till you get hard enough that we don't waste any of that precum," Gray grinned up at him, hand moving and shielded from Lucy's sight. She could tell when Gray pushed in though, Natsu tensing beside her and head tilting back with a bitten lip. "You're so tight, babe," Gray coaxed, sitting up and kneeling between his spread legs. Lucy resettled as well, giving Gray and Natsu room to play by themselves.

"Where d'you think you're going?" Natsu said, voice husky as his fingers curled around Lucy's upper arm and tugged her to him. He kissed her, slow but controlling as he tasted her with sensual licks of his tongue on hers. Lucy blinked when Natsu passed her to Gray, smiling against his eager kiss, his free hand that wasn't inside Natsu cupping the back of her neck and pulling her closer. Her boys had been dominant with her all week, and Lucy was happy to give them all the control they wanted. It felt nice for her to be able to turn her brain off sometimes, to give herself to them completely and trust them to bring her back from any edge they wanted to take her to.

Natsu groaned, kissing Lucy's neck and shoulder, teeth scraping over any skin he could find. Lucy whimpered when he wrapped his hand around the front of her throat, holding her still as he kissed along the side of her face, tongue running along her jawline. He squeezed lightly when he pulled her away from Gray, kissing her deeply and making her head spin pleasantly, everything hot and slick as his tongue moved along hers. Gray nipped at her ear and his thumb dug into the base of her skull, reminding her that he was there too. Lucy reached out her hands, rubbing both of their cocks through their shorts, cartoon playing in the background forgotten.

"Well aren't you eager," Gray chuckled, pulling down the strap of her shirt so nothing covered her shoulder.

"You're the one that started fingering me, dumbass," Natsu reminded, grinning at Gray's frown. He chirped and continued smiling through the harsh kiss Gray pressed to his mouth, both grips pulling Lucy closer to them. Her heart stuttered at the pressure on her throat, Natsu gentle where his palm cupped the front of it and his thumb pressing into her pulse point. They had read extensively about safety and procedure when Natsu had expressed interest in more _intense_ kinds of things, things that Lucy and Gray eagerly encouraged him to explore.

Things that Lucy herself wanted to explore more at some point on their trip.

"Is there still lube on the table?"Gray breathed, lips still pressing against Natsu's as they kissed. Lucy made a noise to signal that there was nothing on the table in front of them other than two beers, a wine cooler, candy, take out stir fry, and an empty tube of lube.

"We finished off the one out here when you decided to ride me 'cus you wanted the last piece of pizza," Natsu reminded, hissing when Gray twisted his fingers and bit Natsu's lower lip.

"Worked, didn't it?" Gray said smugly. Lucy sighed wistfully when she watched them kiss, spiteful as teeth nipped at lips in an attempt to shut the other one up. Lucy leaned against Natsu's shoulder, kissing his scar while his hand slipped from her throat to wind around her waist and grab her ass. Lucy hummed, trying to get both pairs of shorts down so she could feel them, skin on skin in her palm. Gray chuckled, doing nothing to help her struggle.

"You know I don't _have_ to be helping." Lucy grumbled, struggling to undo the button on Gray's jeans with her left hand. "I could be in the hot tub with that nice jet and leave you two to yourselves."

Natsu growled at that idea, fingers biting into Lucy where he held her. He wouldn't be letting go anytime soon. "Careful or you'll make him pin you to the couch and remind you just how much we like having you around," Gray whispered in her ear, tongue teasing along the edge of her lobe. Lucy whimpered, yanking down his zipper and shoving her hand into his pants, desperate to find his cock. Both groaned when Lucy wrapped her fingers around his shaft, quickly pumping him with tight strokes. "Shit, Luce, too dry, wait," Gray hissed.

Lucy blinked when Natsu grabbed her wrist, pulling her hand from Gray. She flushed and grinned at him when he licked the length of her hand, tongue flat and wet, teeth nipping at her middle fingertip before placing it back on Gray's hard cock. Lucy resumed her strokes, Gray arching into her touch and Natsu breathing harder as Lucy pulled his shorts down enough to wrap her hand around his cock as well. She loved how they melted in her touch, giving Lucy all of themselves in their tight sighs and bitten lips and heady gazes, their own hands demanding as they explored hers. Slipping between her thighs and following her curves, yanking her clothing one way or another, desperate to remove it for hiding her from their gaze, gripping her hair in loving fists.

"Lucy, bend over the arm," Natsu snarled, pulling her from her thoughts, hands still working their cocks with expert muscle memory. Lucy took in a sharp intake of breath at his molten eyes, sensual danger racing along her spine and making her shiver. She nodded, releasing them to turn around, forearms on the arm of the couch. She looked over her shoulder, nails digging into the dark blue fabric when Natsu and Gray licked their lips, both boys staring at her covered core, wet and soaking through her lace underwear. She twitched when Gray drew his finger along her slit through the lace, touches becoming rougher as he teased and rubbed her. Natsu joined as well, both boys hands making her hips arch back, showing herself more fully to them, skirt flipped up by one of them.

"Good girl," Natsu said, her heart speeding up in anticipation as she heard the sound of clothing being removed and felt the couch dip and shift as Natsu resettled behind her. "So wet, I bet you don't even need to be fingered open do you?" Lucy gasped when her underwear was yanked down, air cool on her wet folds before a burning heat was being drawn along her, blunt and slick and _thick_. Lucy threw her head back with a strangled cry when he pushed into her. His cock stretched her around him, burying himself until Lucy felt his coarse hair against the swell of her ass, feeling lewd and erotic as he throbbed in her. She struggled to breathe around him, arms giving out when he pulled back and snapped his hips into her suddenly. He gave her no warning for his movements, thrusts steady and slow but hard. Natsu must really be fired up to slip into his dominating headspace so quickly, and Lucy _loved_ it.

His hands tore her shirt down, gripping her chest and squeezing her before pinching her nipple tightly, bud already erect as Natsu fucked her.

"Fuck, Gray yes," Natsu moaned, brutal as he slammed into Lucy, hollowing her and filling her to the brim with his cock, Lucy clinging to him as tightly as she could, body desperate to keep him inside her. Lucy groaned along with Natsu's high whine when he stilled his grinding into her, grip bruising where he fondled her breast. Lucy wished she could watch Gray fill Natsu, but the feeling of a third hand on her spine pushing her down and flat would be all she could get of Gray in this position.

"Doesn't it feel good to fuck like this?" Gray asked, rocking Lucy on Natsu's cock with his one hand as he started slow thrusts into Natsu as well. Lucy cried out when Natsu fisted at her hair, his grip painful but making desire race through her blood. The slow pace Gray had set quickly dissolved as he became lost in the sounds both Lucy and Natsu were making, his grip digging into Lucy's hip and Natsu holding her other one, slamming her back on his throbbing cock, thick and silky as it pulsed in her core, burning heat making her legs go numb as all focus went to the feeling of their hands on her skin and Natsu filling her.

"God yeah," Natsu moaned, hips rocking between pressing Gray deeper into his ass before slamming into Lucy and shaking her breath. "Fuckin' love your dick, Icy. But fuck, do-don't move so har- _eurgh_ -" Natsu was cut off, sound of slapping skin letting Lucy know Gray had given up any self-control. Natsu's body pressed heavy on Lucy's back, hips wild as he moved between her and Gray, his teeth digging into her shoulder as Natsu muffled his sounds with her body. She cried out, cheek resting on the arm of the couch and fingers twining harshly with Natsu's where he cupped her stomach and held her pressed against him.

"C'mon, babe, I know you can take it harder than that, right?" Gray growled, Lucy whimpering when she felt Natsu nod on her shoulder, sweat soaked forehead rubbing along her skin. "Fuck, Natsu, you're so tight when you fuck Lucy."

"Both amazing," Natsu groaned, biting at Lucy's ear. "So fuckin' wet for my dick, bet she's imagining you fucking her mouth too, right Luce? Like having that pretty little mouth used by us?" Natsu said, voice rough and low. Lucy mewled and whined when Natsu disentangled their hands, pushing three fingers past her lips and rubbing her tongue. "Just like that, right Luce?" She nodded at his question, limp in Natsu's arms as he thrust his fingers into her mouth and his cock into her core.

"C'mon and make her cum already, Natsu." Gray said, Lucy struggling to focus on the image of the ocean through the window opposite them and losing as Natsu continued to play with her tongue, her brain fogged with lust and desire that made her thighs quiver. She was so close, just a single touch or thrust away from breaking for them, Natsu and Gray seemingly oblivious to just how far gone she in fact was.

Her orgasm hit her fully, Natsu's hand slipping from her hip to between her thighs and rubbing at her clit with skilled strokes of his thumb. Fog swallowed in her a cloud of heat and bliss, body seizing in her position. She came back down to Natsu's fingers still in her mouth but his cock pulsing, cum filling her and coating her walls as Natsu rode his own orgasm. Gray groaned third, strangled noises and curses letting Lucy know he finished as well.

All three collapsed into a pile of sweaty limbs on the couch, half dressed and exhausted from the sudden sex. "You're crushing me" Lucy complained, trying to elbow one of them off her but only being met with half-hearted swats and groans. "Seriously, get off, you're sweaty and heavy," Lucy whined.

"We just got off, Luce," Natsu chuckled, nuzzling into the back of her neck and away from Lucy's glare. "Give us another ten before we go again."

Lucy snorted, rolling her eyes as she tried to claw her way out of the dogpile. "Yeah yeah, sex jokes everywhere."

"Lucy you literally always make 'that's what she said' jokes," Gray pointed out dryly. Also doing nothing to free her from her crushing multi-bodied backpack.

"That's because they are a classic." She sniffed, chirping in victory as she freed an arm, which she used to push herself off the couch, leaving Gray and Natsu laid out on the cushions. Both looked at her with bored curiosity as she sighed happily, stretching. Well, less bored and more post-sex-glazed. Natsu would be dopey for the next half hour, but Gray was always more chill than the rest of them, outwardly anyway.

"Classically crude," Gray retorted. Both boys groaned when Gray slipped his arms under Natsu's and pulled him back, so now Gray laid tucked between the couch and Natsu and Lucy had a full view of Natsu's softening member and Gray still stuffed in his ass.

"Like you're one to talk," Lucy mumbled as she looked away. Her eyes found the screen, and she reached for the half eaten stir-fry while she watched the movie, new bottle of lube tossed carelessly on the table beside the take out containers, lid left open. Lucy snapped it closed, cringing at the slick feeling on the top of it and wiping her hand on her shirt afterwards

"Pass the food," Natsu called, reaching out an arm, other one holding hands where Gray had it crossed over Natsu's chest.

"Nuh uh," Lucy said, shoving a forkful of shrimp, rice, and vegetables in her mouth. "I's mine 'ow."

"Lushiii," Natsu complained, pouting at her. "You know fucking makes me hungry."

"Should you really be eating with Gray still in your ass?"

"Pssh, stop being judgey and pass the noddles."

"While you're at it I want that carmel beside your drink."

"Yeah, Princess is right! Candy too please!"

"Thanks for agreeing babe."

"When you fuck me that good the least you deserve is some caramel."

Lucy threw the packet of chocolate covered caramel squares at Natsu's face, laughing as he sputtered and half glared at her. Gray spooned Natsu, uncaring as he popped a candy in his mouth, attention now also focused on the movie. "This really is good," she commented, handing Natsu the styrofoam container of chili-pepper and chicken noodles.

"I told you!" Natsu said smugly. He hummed as he spun his fork to get a ball of noodles and meat, stuffing his face.

"After this let's go for a walk by the beach and watch the sunset," Lucy hummed, leaning against the couch, her head resting on Natsu's shin. Gray grunted in agreement, Natsu's mouth too full to decipher his noise.

"And then the hot tub," Natsu said after swallowing loudly. "I love hot tubbing at night."

"But the bugs," Lucy whined, pouting over her shoulder at Natsu.

"We'll put dudu coils out. It'll be fine," Gray assured, stealing Natsu's fork and a piece of chicken. He forced a chocolate caramel into Natsu's mouth before he could complain, the pink haired boy glaring at him while chewing the treat. He didn't push it though, settling against Gray's chest and resuming eating his noodles, even if he was more vigilant in his guarding.

"Wear your pink and white bikini," Gray said offhandedly, pointedly looking away from Lucy.

"The one with the crossing straps over my boobs and the basically-a-thong bottoms?" Lucy asked, grinning at his light blush. "Of course. If you wear those black board shorts that make your ass look amazing."

Gray grinned at her, cheek pressed against Natsu's temple. "Anything for you, babe."

* * *

"'Cus you're a rich girl, and it's gone too far but you know it doesn't matter anyway. You can rely on your old man's money, yeah you can rely on your old man's money!" Lucy sang, grinning up at the stars. She swayed her hips in time to the beat, both hands above her head. The hot water bubbled around the middle of her thighs, steam making the chill of the night air even colder on the rest of her body.

"You sound horrible," Gray teased. Lucy stuck her tongue out at him, shuffling over to straddle his lap. She flicked her hair over her shoulder, ponytail on her wrist to ensure her blonde locks stayed dry. Gray's hands were burning as they trailed along the curve of her back, his eyes bright when Lucy took a swig of the beer he had left on the wooden deck beside the hot tub.

Down With Webster started the second verse of their song, Lucy singing along with a grin on her face, Gray's eyes rolled in fake annoyance. Lucy shrieked when her swimsuit bottoms were yanked up, pulled fully between her ass cheeks by Gray's sharp jerk. "Now that's a pretty noise you made."

Lucy pouted at Gray's sensual purr, hands on his chest as she looked down at him. "You're mean," she chided, huffing in minor offense when Gray threw his head back, laughing. "Gray's being mean," Lucy complained, looking up at Natsu where we returned from the beach house, two beers and a pink wine cooler in hand.

"God, how old is this song?" Natsu asked, ignoring Lucy's comment as he slipped into the water beside them. Gray and Lucy took their drinks, Natsu taking a sip of his as he eyed Lucy's iPod sitting in the speaker dock. "And should that be so close? I don't know about you, but being electrocuted once in a lifetime was enough for me."

"Technically twice, 'cus they had to restart your heart." Lucy reminded. She licked her lips, tasting the watermelon and champagne from her drink. Lucy felt pleasantly buzzed, warm all over and giddy, nothing fuzzy in her body or not making sense in her brain, but still decidedly close to tipsy.

"Can we not talk about our idiot dying?" Gray drawled, hands skimming the outside of her thighs under the water. "I'd rather go back to listening to you try to sing."

"See!" Lucy said, gesturing at Gray as she looked at Natsu. "He's mean!"

"He's got a point, Luce," Natsu agreed, shifting closer. Lucy felt his leg press against hers, hand hot on her hip above water. "But that doesn't mean we don't want to keep seeing ya dance and sing for us."

"Thought Gray was supposed to be giving the lap dances?" Lucy purred, leaning over Natsu and dragging her finger along his jaw.

"Don't mean I don't wanna watch you dance. You can even keep your swimsuit on!" Lucy giggled and rolled her eyes at Natsu's teasing, smushing his face as she pushed off of Gray.

"Oi," Gray called after her, grinning as he threw his arm on the rim of the tub behind Natsu's shoulders. "I didn't agree to you keeping anything on."

"Oh you didn't, did you?" Lucy asked, looking over her shoulder from where she was fiddling with her iPod. She debated playing _Hot and Cold_ by Katy Perry, but figured she actually did want to show off for them rather than tease.

"I mean, if it's an option?" Natsu said, swallowing thickly as his eyes raked over her body. Lucy smirked as she turned around, first notes of the song playing through the speaker. She walked towards them, watching as both eyes widened at her approach.

"Anything's an option, for you two." Lucy said softly. Gray swore under his breath, gaze falling to her cleavage when she leaned forward, hips swinging to the song as she cupped the sides of their faces.

"Drunk Lucy is horny Lucy," Natsu mumbled to himself, tongue flicking out to dart across his lower lip.

"Oh, you silly boy," Lucy hummed, standing straight and turning her in spot, dropping her ass on his lap with a harsh grind on the word 'babe'. "I'm not even drunk yet."

"I'm never going to be able to listen to this song again," Gray groaned, watching as Lucy swirled her hips on Natsu's cock and gathered her hair in her hands, revealing the curve of her back and neck. Beyonce continued to play from the speaker, _Dance For You_ Lucy's chosen song. Lucy lifted and dropped her hips in time with the beat, water splashing around them from her movements.

"Good," Lucy breathed, looking at Gray from the corner of her eye as she spread her legs and leaned forward, the top of her ass breaking above the water so Natsu could see her back muscles flex and the twitch of her hips. "I want you to get hard and think of how much you want to fuck me whenever you hear it playing"

Natsu groaned when Lucy pulled off of him, switching to straddle Gray's lap again as the bridge of the song came through. "Because loving you, is really all that's on my mind," Lucy sang along, grinding her hips down on Gray's with long strokes, arms hanging loosely around his shoulders as she leaned over him. She tilted her head to allow Natsu to push her hair to the other side when she felt his fingers skim along her neck. Her gaze locked with Natsu as her hips moved under the water, singing along and performing for them both. Lucy loved the way they couldn't take their eyes off her, enraptured and hungry as they traced her body moving.

Lucy grinned when she pulled one hand away from Gray, reaching behind her neck and yanking at the tie that held her bikini top up. "Sit back and watch."

"Oh fuck," Gray groaned, watching as Lucy's swimsuit fell down and revealed her bare breasts for him. Lucy did body rolls, leaning back, trusting Gray's firm grip on her ass to keep her up as she lifted her arms above her head. His cock pressed tight against her, twitching with each rock of Lucy as she ground her core against him. Lucy leaned forward as she stood, Gray's eyes following her tight nipples as they came close to his face.

Walking back, she continued to sway and move her ribs left to right. Natsu shifted, leaning closer to her unconsciously, eyes trained to the sway of her hips as she removed the rest of her top, letting it fall to the water. Lucy flipped her hair to her other shoulder with an exaggerated flick of her head, returning to Natsu's lap this time. She wrapped her arms around his head, pulling his face to rest against her chest, circling her breasts against him as she sang, low and soft. "Promise not to tell nobody."

Natsu's hands bit into her thighs, low groan vibrating along her skin. His rough lips and the cool night air sent shivers along her spine. Lucy bounced her hips on his cock, also hard as it pressed against Lucy, her back muscles getting a workout from lifting her ass and dropping it for several minutes straight and her hips doing figure-eights on him between grinds. "Fuck, Lucy, you're so hot," Gray moaned, hand resting on her hip loosely, desperate to touch her as she danced. Natsu moaned in agreement, eyes clouded and a little lost when Lucy pulled back. She flipped her hair again, enjoying the way both boys' gaze was drawn to the slope of her neck and bare shoulder.

The rest of the song passed like that, Lucy switching between laps while both kept their hands on her in some way or another, water splashing around her as she dropped on them forcefully. _Partition_ came on while Lucy was on Natsu's lap again, back facing him as she circled and ground her hips on his lap. Lucy squeaked Natsu stood suddenly, keeping her body pressed against the length of him as he gripped her hips and walked them to the middle of the hot tub. Lucy looked up at him over her shoulder, breath catching at the demanding and wild way he looked at her. Natsu turned them so they faced Gray before he started to dance behind her, swaying her hips with his bruising touch and rubbing his erection against her ass in lewd rolls. Lucy fell into the rhythm, lifting her hands to tangle in his hair, pulling his head to her neck. Natsu nipped at her skin, dragging his tongue along her tilted neck before sucking heavily and teeth at the hollow just under her jaw.

"Aren't you going to join?" Lucy asked Gray, sighing when Natsu's hand slid from her hip to between her thighs. He sat, sprawled along the bench of the hot tub, one arm still slung over the rim and the other moving slow and lazy beneath the water. Desire raced through Lucy's blood at the realization that he was getting off on watching her and Natsu dance, and she dug her ass into Natsu's hips with more vigor, eager to please them both.

"I think I just wanna watch this one," Gray drawled, pointed as he dragged his gaze up and down her and Natsu's wet bodies.

"Ain't you a pervert, Frosty," Natsu growled, hand coming up to grope at Lucy's breast, pinching and pulling at her nipple and making her jerk in his arms. His other hand pushed aside her bottoms, spreading her with two fingers while his middle coated itself in her wetness. Lucy sagged and gasped at the touches, falling back against Natsu and clutching at his arms. "But it's okay, 'cus Lucy's fucking _dripping_ at the idea." he said, teeth nipping at her ear as he continued to tease her clit and circle around her entrance, never pushing in.

"Yeah," Lucy breathed, forcing open her eyes to look at Gray. "I love it when one of you watches me with the other."

"Good girl," Gray said, pumps of his arms steady and controlled as he kept touching himself. "I think that confession earned her some touches, don't you, Natsu?" Gray said. Lucy whimpered when she felt Natsu grin against her heated skin, finger slow as it pushed into her. Natsu curled his finger as he pulled it back, snapping his wrist up so he was buried in Lucy to his knuckle before repeating the motion. "Just like that Natsu," he encouraged. "I want her begging before you do anything else to her."

Natsu grunted in acknowledgment, keeping the rough but steady pace as he felt Lucy intimately. Natsu's hand released her sore nipple, skimming on the tender skin between her breasts before cupping her neck. Lucy moaned at the touch, tilting back against Natsu's chest and facing the stars. It was almost funny how quickly one of their kinks became everybody's, but right now it was just _hot_. "Touch yourself," Gray commanded, Lucy's hands cupping her breasts and rolling her nipples quickly. She was rewarded with two sets of 'good girl's, one hissed in her ear and the other low and from several feet away.

Lucy keened when Natsu pressed a second finger into her, easily entering her core from how slick she was and how much she craved feeling filled. Lucy clung to his fingers inside her, tightening with each curl of his calloused fingertips on her walls. She cried out when Natsu spread his fingers inside her, stretching her open with harsh scissoring motions alternating between the steady pumps of his hand.

"Natsu, please faster," she moaned, pinching harshly at her nipple as she squirmed on his hand. Need sat heavy and burning in her gut, the constant frictions and stretch and the feel of Natsu's hand on her throat all driving her to the edge but unable to push her over. So she sat on the precipice, desperate for the few extra touches that would finish her and send her spiralling in white aftershocks of orgasm. She couldn't control the twitching of her body or the sounds she made, and she opened her eyes to see Gray grinning at her, wolfish and elated at her struggle.

"Gray didn't say he wanted that yet," Natsu grinned in her ear, thumb pressing into her pulse point and making her see stars of pleasure behind her eyes. "Thought you said you were going to put on a show for him?"

"I- _ohh,_ I didn't say t-that," Lucy panted, grinding her hips down on his hand as best as she could. Natsu gave her neck a sharp squeeze again.

"You sang it when you were dancing on our dicks, remember?" Natsu snarled, teeth latching to and pulling on her ear. Lucy mewled, high and strained as Natsu spread his fingers inside her before pressing in a third.

"And what a show you make Lucy," Gray said, licking his lips, eyes trained on where Natsu's fingers were disappearing into her, surely shiny and coated with proof of her lust. "But now I want to watch Natsu get some pleasure. You think you can give that to him, baby?"

Lucy nodded at Gray's question, all self-consciousness and pride gone as she rode Natsu's hand and fondled herself in front of him. Lucy pouted at Natsu when he removed his hands from her, stumbling as he gripped her wrist and led her to sit down beside Gray. Her confusion was blown apart when she felt an intense pressure vibrating on her clit under the water. Gray and Natsu grinned at her, eyes dark and hungry as they watched her squirm and flush under the assault of the stream of water on her bundle of nerves. "Open your mouth, Lucy," Gray said softly. Lucy allowed her lips to part, moaning in pleasure when Natsu rubbed his tip along her bottom lip before pressing into her mouth. Gray placed his hand on the back of her head, holding her still as Natsu began rocking in and out of her lips, thick cock filling her mouth and pressing down heavily on her tongue. Lucy's mind blanked under the sensations of her mouth being filled and vibration on her clit, replaced by hazy lust and fire. Pain laced through her scalp when Natsu knotted his fist in the hair at her crown, his thrusts becoming rougher and pushing deeper into her.

Lucy whimpered around his cock as the coil inside her tightened, jet relentless as it teased and vibrated on her clit while Natsu fucked her mouth. She put his hands on his thighs, desperate to feel more of him and groaning at the muscles she felt under her palms. Moving her hands so she held the back of his thighs Lucy looked up at Natsu, pulling herself deeper on his cock and gagging slightly as his tip thrust against the back of her throat. Tears formed in her eyes, her body reacting to the position but her need and hunger only flaring at the sensations coursing through her. Lucy sobbed around his cock, feeling the beginnings of her orgasm rise through her, starting in her gut and spreading to the very tips of her toes in a blinding flash of pleasure.

"Fuck shit, God, Lucy I-I'm fuckin cumm-" Natsu snarled, holding her face as close to him as he could, cock pulsing on her tongue and throbbing hotly as he came down her throat, only the hint of the bitter and salty taste from how far deep she took his length. Lucy whimpered as she shifted off the jet, coughing slightly when Natsu pulled his member from her lips. Her eyes fluttered closed when he sank beside her claiming her for a gentle and loving kiss, lips caressing hers and making her melt into him.

"I love you," Natsu rumbled against her lips, kissing her again gently.

"I love you too," Lucy sighed, winding her arms around his neck and curling into his chest.

"Well I'd love to get off," Gray said. Lucy smiled at him, seeing through his dry tone for the teasing one it really was. She unwound one arm from Natsu, reaching for him and pulling Gray closer to her so she could kiss him. He grinned against her lips, Lucy giggling in the giddy looseness of post orgasm make-outs.

Lucy kept her smile as Gray stood up, pushing down his black swim trunks and freeing his cock. Lucy and Natsu scooted forward, mouths open and tongues outstretched as they reached for Gray's cock. He groaned, head tilting back as Lucy and Natsu dragged their tongues along the length of him, one hand in each of their hair. Natsu sucked at his tip, leaving Lucy to suck at the side of his shaft, one hand coming up to cradle and gently massage his balls. Natsu pulled off Gray's tip, him and Lucy trading as she bobbed on his head and Natsu ducked under, sucking on his base and taking one into his mouth.

"Fuckin' shit, God, you two are so fucking good at this." Gray swore, hips rocking between their tongue when Natsu pulled back. They smiled at one another, kissing over his tip and allowing drool to fall from their lips, uncaring of the sloppiness and knowing how much Gray loved it.

Natsu hummed, taking Gray back into his mouth with one deep motion. Lucy lapped and sucked at his shaft, eye closing when Gray yanked on her her painfully. Lucy felt his cock twitch against her lips before Gray was ripping Natsu from his head and swearing. Lucy and Natsu each wrapped a hand around Gray, working his shaft together with quick and tight pumps as he pressed their heads closer together. Natsu's cheek brushed against Lucy's and she opened her mouth and closed her eyes when Gray made a feral snarl. Hot and sticky liquid landed on her cheek and partially on her lips, making her flinch at the sudden contact. A bitter taste on her tongue made her nose scrunch slightly.

"You two look like you belong in a porn video," Gray grunted, exhaustion and awe in his voice. Lucy peeked her eye open on the side where there wasn't cum trailing down her skin, smiling up at Gray after she swallowed what was on her tongue. Lucy looked over at Natsu, seeing Gray had given him the same treatment. Thick and pearly white cum sat on the bridge of Natsu's nose and the side of his chin closest to Lucy, lewd and erotic against his dark skin and gleeful expression.

"Lucky you didn't cum in my eye," Natsu grinned up at Gray, squeezing Gray's ass where he had reached around and groped it during the blowjob.

"Well I _know_ how much it stings," Gray retorted, glaring down at Natsu. Lucy rolled her eyes at his harsh tone, watching Gray pet Natsu's head tenderly despite his sharp words. Natsu shrugged, attention turning to Lucy. She squealed when he leaned towards her, gripping her chin and dragging his tongue along her cheek. He swallowed when he pulled back, smirking before leaning back into her and licking her bottom lip. Lucy pouted, refusing to be out-sexied by Natsu. She trailed her hands through the hair by his temples, holding him still as she lapped at the cum on his nose. She swallowed loudly before drawing her tongue up the side of Natsu's neck and collecting the cum on his jaw. While she wasn't the biggest fan of cum after the moment had passed, she loved the way Gray's breath hitched in his throat watching them and how Natsu gripped her thigh tightly under the water. "Fuck, now I really feel like I'm in a porn video."

Lucy ran her hand up and down Gray's thigh as she kissed Natsu, his tongue bitter and hot as it pushed into her mouth. She felt Gray sink down beside her, keeping her eyes closed as a hand tilted her chin away from Natsu and to Gray, who wasted no time deepening the kiss as he lapped at the inside of her mouth.

Lucy rolled her eyes when she was led back to Natsu smiling at him when he pulled back, pressing butterfly kisses along her cheeks and nose. The song on her iPod switched again and Lucy swung one leg over each boy's lap, spreading herself for them at the guiding touches of their hands under the water. There was still a couple dozen songs on her sex playlist, after all, and who was Lucy to waste a good song?

* * *

 **A/N; I promise this wasn't planned to be so long! But ideas just kept coming and then so did _they_ … but anyway! Ta da! Thank you all for coming on this journey with me, and I hope you all would like some more pg fluff in the future from these three! I split this part into two on here bcus it's 12 k otherwise lmao.**

 **Let me know what you guys think!**


	4. Chapter 4

"Lushi, can we come in yet?"

"Just a minute!" Lucy yelled back through the closed door. She checked the bed, making sure lube, condoms, and the ties were on the night table. Red silk ties Lucy had found in a little shop on their pier when they were out wandering around the coastal town. She turned on her heel, walking back to the full-length mirror beside the bathroom door to assure herself everything was in place.

Not that the boys cared what kind of lingerie she wore. Hell, she could wear a unicorn onesie and they'd be down to fuck. But still, she wanted to look sexy. Feel sexy. Also not that her boys didn't make her feel sexy, but it was amazing what a good set of pretty underwear and makeup could do for a girl's confidence. And Lucy felt confident in this, white corset with see-through lace bands going down the entirety of it, push-up cups adding half a cup size that frankly bumped her chest to an obscene size, with a sheer fabric coming from the tops of her bra to the high neckline in the middle of her neck. There was no back or sleeves for the sheer part, leaving Lucy's skin exposed for any wandering mouths to nip at. She wore a matching lace thong and garter, which held up her sheer white stockings.

It would have been an expensive ensemble, if not for the fact that she had 'borrowed' it from the rack her last modeling job, courtesy of Jason.

"Seriously Lucy I have to piss, what did you need to show us?"

Lucy pouted at her reflection at Gray's crudeness, fiddling with her hair one more time before giving up on it and bringing it all to one side so it tumbled over her shoulder in beach waves. She made sure her eyeliner and lipstick had managed to stay unsmudged despite her pacing and editing before walking back to the door. They would be down for what Lucy wanted, she was sure. No need to be so nervous.

Lucy opened the door.

Natsu and Gray faced each other, bickering over something, Gray's arms crossed in front of him and Natsu's shoved in his pockets as they glared at one another. Their eyes widened and jaws froze open mid-word, gazes shameless as they looked over her.

"Ta da," Lucy said, fresh wave of insecurity and shyness hitting her. She looked sexy dammit, she knew it! Any other day in this outfit and she'd have the boys groveling for her attention.

"Fuck."

"You two aren't allowed to fucking _move_ until I come back, got it? I'm not missing a goddamn second of this." Gray hissed, darting past Lucy and stumbling over his feet as he ran to the bathroom. Gray's fierce determination to miss nothing soothed Lucy's nerves, and she giggled as she batted her eyelashes at Natsu.

"So what do you think?" she asked innocently, clasping her hands behind her back and twisting her body side to side in slight rocks.

"I think as soon as I hear the toilet flush I'm picking you up and making a fucking run for it." Natsu snarled. Lucy giggled again at his rough voice and dark eyes, pleased at the reactions she was getting from both boys. Lucy cocked her head when she indeed heard the toilet flush and the following sounds of a horny man desperately washing his hands, but Natsu did nothing except stand there and undress her with his eyes. He was probably going through every fantasy he had ever imagined in his head.

"Missed your chance," Lucy cooed, stepping backwards into the room several feet until she stood by the foot of the bed. Gray and Natsu followed her, predatory until they loomed over her with hands twitching beside their bodies, waiting for the okay to throw her on the bed and ravish her.

Good to know white made them more wild than usual.

"I was hoping to try something?" Lucy said, voice litting at the end in a question. She bit her lip when they both continued to stare at her, transfixed.

"Yes you can use a strap-on on one of us." Natsu said quickly. Lucy flushed and covered her snort with a hand, laughing at his eagerness.

"While that's good for future reference," Lucy said, smiling between Natsu and Gray's hungry gazes, "I was thinking something a little less extreme to begin with."

"Anything you want Luce," Gray breathed, lifting a hand and tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. "Literally fucking anything."

"I want you to tie me up."

"I'm gonna fucking cum in my pants." Natsu groaned, eyes shooting to Gray. "Is this a dream? Am I in the best wet dream of my life right now?"

"If you are then so am I," Gray said back. Lucy beamed, proud of herself for making them so desperate for her they couldn't be bothered to bicker. Gray's eyes flicked to the night stand, grin wide as he stepped closer into Lucy's space, fisting at the hair on the base of her skull. "The little minx already has the ties and everything."

"Damn Luce, how long have you been thinking about this?" Natsu groaned, biting his lip as he looked between the red ties on the table and Lucy.

"A while," Lucy shrugged. She looked down, blinking up at Natsu when she felt his finger tilt her chin up, gentler than she expected.

"Hey," he started, tenderness in his eyes making Lucy's heart melt. "Don't you ever be afraid to bring up something you wanna try, okay?" Natsu smiled brightly when she nodded her head. The soft moment was broken when Natsu grabbed her by the waist, throwing her so she arched for several seconds in the air before landing. "Now, let's get kinky."

"You're such a dork!" Lucy complained, biting her lip to half hide her grin as Natsu and Gray crawled on the bed to hover over her. Lucy lifted her hands above her head, grinning at the low noises they both made. Gray snatched the thick ties from off the nightstand, one hand trailing along the bare skin of her arm until he reached her wrist. Lucy's squeal turned into a giddy laugh when he dragged her sharply up the bed, wrists held together as Lucy's fingers brushed the headboard.

"Oi, I wanna tie her up!" Natsu whined, shifting along the bed so he could look at Gray placing her hands.

"Then you should've gotten the ties, huh?"

"Graaaaay."

"God, fine! Just stop whining and hurry up," Gray snapped. Natsu's whine broke off to a cheer of victory, and his calloused hands replaced Gray's against her skin. Several seconds ticked by as Natsu fiddled with the ties, Lucy's thighs rubbing together as the anticipation built and the soft fabric wrapped around the back of her wrists. "Uh…"

"Please tell me you know what you're doing." Gray sighed. Lucy looked over at him, seeing him glaring daggers at Natsu and shifting uncomfortably as his cock strained against his boxers.

"I don't wanna hurt her," Natsu hissed back, his once confident touches now tentative as he moved the tie this way or that on her wrist. "Luce, do you want to tie your wrists together and then the headboard, or tie them each to the headboard or-" Natsu asked, eyes wide as he looked at Lucy.

"Together, please, Natsu," Lucy said, keeping her voice soft and batting her lashes at him innocently, hoping to push him back into his earlier dominant self. She was fairly sure she was successful too, judging by the way Natsu's gaze turned lecherous, lewd and hungry and sharp.

The pressure on her wrists increased, as did the heat pooling in her gut. Lucy whimpered as she felt Natsu above her head. And then he stilled again.

"Does that look right?" Lucy heard him stage whisper.

"Uh…"

"Oh! So you were fine giving me shit 'bout not knowing but you're just as lost as I am!"

"We're not lost! We read those articles."

"Yeah a fucking year ago."

"Shut up," Gray grumbled, slipping off the bed and half running to where they kept their phones. "Just- fuck, just let me fucking Google…" he mumbled, hurrying back over to the bed as he fixated on his typing. The bed dipped when he kneeled back on it, Lucy tilting her head awkwardly to watch upside down as Gray shoved his phone in Natsu's face. "Like this! It'll keep her secure but won't leave any marks."

"Unless you two have me bucking and thrashing," Lucy commented offhandedly, grinning when both heads snapped to look at her, throats bobbing with twin hard swallows.

"Lucy please stop being sexy we are trying to concentrate."

Lucy snorted at Gray's flat plea, relaxing her back to look up at the ceiling again. She felt Natsu resume tying her, slow and purposeful as he looped the fabric around her wrists. She watched, curious as Gray leaned over her. Lucy's breath caught when his hand pushed between her thighs, fingers running along her slit with deep strokes. "Natsu, she's so fucking wet from just being tied up." he groaned, looking at Natsu as his strokes roughened. Lucy writhed under his hand, hips canting against the friction on her clit.

"You really like this don't ya Luce?" Natsu asked, giving the tie a solid pull after he finished. "I wanna see."

Lucy groaned, jerking against her bindings securing her to the headboard when she felt Natsu's hand join Gray's in his playing. Lucy exhaled in a shaky breath when she felt Gray push a finger into her, wasting no time as he thrust quick and hard.

"Got anything else you want to try?" Natsu purred, fingers circling her clit in harsh touches and making Lucy twitch more.

"Anal."

Lucy froze, as did Natsu and Gray. While she had been curious about it for a while, she hadn't meant to let it spill yet. She looked at both cautiously, unsure of their reaction. Lucy had been adamant about not wanting to go past anything than a finger when they first started dating, but after watching Natsu and Gray through the years she couldn't beat down her curiosity any more, no matter how crude a small part of her mind told her the act was.

"I'm in fucking heaven. I died from that stupid iPod falling in the hot tub and I'm in heaven." Natsu whispered. "Do you want us to untie you-"

"No," Lucy cut him off, looking away at the wall and shifting under their burning gazes. "Both. I, uh, I want to be tied up when you… when we…" she trailed off, unable to finish her sentence. It was just so embarrassing!

"Say it Lucy," Gray encouraged, finger rubbing on her walls as he resumed touching her, curling his finger inside her like he was beckoning her to come to him. "Tell us where you want to be fucked."

Lucy mewled at his touch, biting her tongue. Natsu seemed to understand what Gray was doing, his hands greedy as they groped her chest, reaching under her neck and popping the clasp so he could pull down the sheer cover and bra without ripping it. He pinched and twisted her nipples before squeezing her full breast with demanding touches. "Say it, Luce," Natsu urged, her body lifting into his hands and her hips rocking against Gray's hand.

"I- I want," Lucy gasped, eyes flying open when Gray pushed a second finger into her core with brutal thrusts, giving her no time to adjust before overloading her nerves. "I want you to fuck my ass!"

"That's so hot, baby," Gray groaned, pulling his hand from her core. Luck didn't have time to complain about the change in position before her hips were being lifted and she was bent in half. She blinked up at Gray, flushing when he pulled her thong off her with a few jerks but left on her stockings.

"Gray!" Lucy squeaked, pulling sharply on the ties when he ducked his head down and dragged his tongue from between her cheeks to her clit. Embarrassment flared in Lucy as well as burning sparks of pleasure, her body squirming as she tried to wiggle out of Gray's vice-like grip on the place where her thigh met her hip. "Don't- not there!" she gasped, Gray's eyes sharp as he looked at her, tongue circling and lapping at her tight ring of muscles.

"Does it feel good?" Natsu asked, running his hand through her bangs, Gray relentless as he used his tongue on her.

"Yeah, but-" Lucy mumbled, breath catching in her throat when Gray pushed his tip into her slightly.

"Are you clean?"

"Of course I am!" Lucy defended, voice high in offense. "You think I would have been curious about this and _not_ prepped myself?" She flushed under Natsu's sly grin, attention stolen by shockwaves of pleasure rippling through her body when Gray flicked his tongue over her, body fighting to relax under his ministrations but also nervous about having it performed on her.

"You never seem judgey when Gray or I eat each other out," Natsu continued, poking her cheek.

"That's because it's _you two_ but Gray's using his tongue on my- on _me_ , and I don't know," she said. She sounded whiny and confused even to her own ears.

"Do you want him to stop?"

"It's embarrassing!" Lucy whined, closing her eyes and burying her hot face in her arm. Gray's tongue was burning and wet and lewd where he lapped at her. It _did_ feel good, but Lucy was so torn on the act itself that she couldn't make up her mind on it.

"That's not a no," Natsu said, running his finger along the side of her jaw, prompting her to look at him. "Do we need a safe word Luce? Would that make you feel better?"

Lucy closed her eyes again, thinking over his question. He had looked so sincere when he asked, hand gentle as he caressed her face. Lucy's hips lifted against Gray's tongue on a particularly rough lick, solidifying her decision. "No, I don't. Thank you though, Natsu- _oohh_ Gray, please _yes_ , again!" Lucy keened, bucking against his tongue when he dragged it against her, flat and forceful.

"You sure?" Natsu teased, grin smug as he moved his finger lazily over her lower lip. Lucy nipped at it in retaliation. He chuckled, pushing two fingers into her mouth instead of pulling away. "Now get these nice and wet for when I finger you open."

"Oi!" Gray called, Lucy mewling around his fingers at the loss of sensation on her ass. "I'm the one rimming her, so I get to be first."

"Like Hell, Ice Nips," Natsu shot back. "You _got_ to rim her so that means I get to fuck her!"

"How does that make sense?"

"You saying you _don't_ want to have her bent in half and whimpering about your tongue in her ass because I will gladly take over-"

"Fuck you, no!" Gray said, arm curling possessively around Lucy's middle. Lucy wanted to point out that this was an exceedingly revealing position and if they were going to debate she would rather be able to close her legs, but Natsu's fingers were still pressing down on her tongue, harsher from his agitation with Gray.

"Well then why would you get both?"

"Because you were the one to fuck her first!"

"Oh my God you stupid popsicle that's because I was _dating her first._ "

"And now we're all dating so I get to fuck her ass."

"Stop being such a bitch and admit- _ow!_ " Natsu yelped, finally pulling his hand from Lucy's mouth. "She bit me!" He gaped, eyes wide as he looked at Gray, fight forgotten as he looked for someone to side with him.

"Because you both seemed to forget I get a say in this," Lucy rolled her eyes. Gray and Natsu blinked at her in synchronization before looking at one another, shame flashing over their faces and making Lucy's heart melt. "Hey," Lucy said, lifting her leg to bump Gray's shoulder and bring their attention back to her. "I'm flattered you're both, ahh, _excited_ to try this, just maybe don't get too excited okay?"

"Sorry Lucy," Gray sighed, giving her thigh an apologetic squeeze.

"Hush, there's no reason to apologize. Although if you're not going to continue I'd appreciate being put back down." Lucy returned Gray's small grin, giggling when he kissed her ass cheek.

"So then who do you want," Natsu promoted. Lucy looked over at him, watching how he shifted, hands and body restless at being left out.

"Well," Lucy said slowly, thinking it over, "Gray has had other girlfriends and is probably better at introducing a girl to anal," Lucy grinned when Natsu pouted, lip puffed out slightly and eyes snapping away from hers. "But you're also better at controlling yourself and going slow, which is what I would need."

"So then who do you want?" Gray asked, laying her body back down on the bed and rubbing his hands along the outside of her thighs.

Lucy shrugged, biting her lip as she looked between her boys. "I don't know."

Natsu rolled his eyes, smiling as he poked her side and made her yelp. "So helpful."

"Rock paper scissors?" Gray said, completely serious as he held out his hand to Natsu. Natsu nodded, also completely serious as he held out his fist.

And they called her weird.

"Rock paper scissors!" They said in unison, shaking their fists on each word.

"Yes!"

"Shit."

Natsu danced in his spot, fingers held in the peace/scissor sigh, Gray's flat hand lifting to tug through his hair in irritation. "Best two out of three?" He tried, gazing longingly at her exposed core and ass.

"Fuck no, now shove over and pass me the lube."

Gray grumbled under his breath, complying to Natsu's command grudgingly "Hey Luce, did you want us to use condoms?" He asked, holding up the shiny silver packet.

"I know that it's what they recommend in the articles, but it's up to you guys." Lucy said, flushing at how eagerly Natsu settled between her legs. "Which way do you guys like it?"

"Well without a condom clean up's a bitch," Natsu said, hand slipping to her core and running his thumb over her lips, spreading her and gathering her wetness.

"But it's really fucking hot to feel the cum fill you up inside," Gray continued, settling in the bed beside Natsu and handing him the lube. And he had stripped his shirt.

"That's 'cus you're a cum slut," Natsu teased, grin sly as he rubbed his nose on Gray's.

"And so are you. And Lucy. We're all sluts for each other, so start fingering her as we figure out which way she wants it."

Lucy sighed in pleasure when Gray leaned in and kissed Natsu, one hand guiding his to Lucy. She eyes fluttered shut when she felt a fingertip circle the outside, gentle as he got Lucy used to the feeling. Embarrassment still made her squirm, but it was quickly losing out to lust and electric pleasure. A chilly fluid made her yelp as it was drizzled over her lips and ass, Lucy looking at where Gray now hugged Natsu from behind. His chin rested on Natsu's shoulder, one arm lazy as he teased Natsu's nipple and the other holding the bottle of lube. Natsu's own hands were squeezing the inside of one of her thighs to keep her spread, the other slowly pressing a finger into her ass.

"Luce, your ass is so tight, fuck," Natsu praised, slow as he worked the digit in and out of her. Lucy tried to speak around the block in her throat, pressure of his finger keeping her open making pulses of lust roll through her body.

"Look at how hard she's squeezing your finger," Gray groaned. His hand dropped from Natsu to Lucy, circling her ass around Natsu's finger, making Lucy jump at the extra attention on her excited nerves. "Fuck babe, you're so gorgeous."

"Can you say that looking at my face and not when staring at embarrassing places?" Lucy complained, back arching when Natsu pressed a second finger in. She had never been opened like this before, the stretch burning and making her mind hyper-focus on the feeling of having her ass played with.

"You're so cute," Natsu teased, twisting his hand with each slow pump into her, curling his fingers and he pulled out. Lucy gasped and bucked against him when she felt Gray drag his thumb over her clit, teasing her just as slowly as Natsu. They continued like that for a while, unhurried as they touched Lucy in intimate places she could never name to her friends and made her pull at her bindings on her wrists and body twitch under them.

"I think she's ready for a third," Gray commented, pushing his thumb into her clit sharply and making her cry out.

"You just wanna see her spread wide," Natsu grinned, giving Gray's ear a quick nip before turning his attention back to Lucy. Gray's thumb gathered her own slickness and the lube that had fallen on her lips before, bringing it down to her ass and rubbing it along the stretched ring of muscles, making Lucy's hips jump more against their fingers.

"God, I really do," Gray conceded with a smile, kissing Natsu's neck while keeping his eyes trained on Natsu's fingers disappearing into Lucy's ass, "but your cock is also bigger than just two fingers, and I want Lucy to feel how amazing anal can be when done right."

"You're such a good boyfriend," Natsu cooed, Lucy bucking under him as he slid a third finger in alongside the first two, slick from lube but still needing to force it past her tight entrance to join his other digits. "Makin' sure she feels good even though you wanna destroy her ass," he nuzzled into Gray's neck, pumps of his hand slow but strong and deep into her, unable to spread his fingers against Lucy's tight walls, even though she could feel him twitch as he tried to do just that.

"Aww, thanks babe," Gray hummed back, turning his chin and kissing him with his free hand, other still running along the rim of Lucy's entrance. Pleasure burned through Lucy's mind, stealing her breath and rational as Natsu dragged his fingers along her walls.

"Please, I'm re- _ohhh_ , ready now, please God, just fuck my ass Natsu," Lucy mewled, screaming slightly when his wrist snapped, thrusts quickening into her ass and making her burn in the best fire she had ever felt before.

"Don't worry Luce," Natsu assured, keeping the new quick pace as he fingered her ass, "we got you. Just lay back and keep making those pretty noises for us Lucy, and we'll treat you real good."

Lucy nodded mindlessly at Natsu's words, hips rising and falling to met his hand, screaming softly when Gray pinched her clit and rubbed at it with rough fingers. Lucy felt the knot twist tighter in her gut, pulling at the ties on her wrist as she became more and more desperate to claw at the sheets or one of her boys, the feeling of being restrained only heightening the feelings of her body being played with.

She came without warning when a particularly rough drag of Natsu's fingers fell in line with a sharp pinch of her clit by Gray, body seizing and shaking as her mind was overwhelmed by the haze of her orgasm and she lost touch with reality.

She floated down from her high to the feeling of an empty ass and the sound of the boys talking. "I love watching her when she cums," Gray's voice rumbled, Lucy mewling at the feeling of fingers on her over sensitive lips, slow and lazy as he felt her.

"Me too." Natsu said. "Did we ever decide condom or no?"

"No condom," Lucy mumbled, forcing her eyes open to look up at the two boys between her legs. "Wanna feel you inside me."

"There's our girl," Gray cooed, smiling down at Lucy lovingly.

"Anything you want, Luce," Natsu said, grin wide as he looked at her as well. Lucy's breath caught when she felt his cock rub along her entrance. She didn't know when Natsu had lost his pants or shirt, and she didn't really care as she watched Gray pour lube on his hand and then stroke Natsu with several slow pumps. "You ready?" he asked, head lining up with her, ass throbbing with need as his thickness kissed her entrance. She nodded, throwing her head back and biting her lip when she felt him press in.

"Oh my God," Lucy moaned, clawing at the headboard as Natsu filled her slowly.

"Gray, fuck she- she's so tight, God dammit," Natsu moaned, fingers biting into her thighs as he grounded himself. Natsu started shallow thrusts, Lucy crying out with each movement, the pressure overwhelming and his sheer size making her forget how big his fingers had felt inside her mere seconds ago. It didn't hurt at all like she feared, except for the slight sting of the burn, but that only made the pleasure all the sweeter. "Look how wet she is. You love being fucked in the ass, huh Luce? Almost as much as you like when we play with your mouth? Our pretty, kinky girl. Taking it like such a good girl." Natsu snarled.

Lucy moaned high and tight as he thrust into her, slow and relentless as he moved. He held her hips down, legs trying to wrap around both him and Gray. Lucy yanked hard on the ties above her when she felt fingers push into her core, easily sliding into her and making her tighten even more around Natsu. Gray's hand matched Natsu's hips grinding into her, slow and deep, Lucy feeling tears start to form in the corners of her eyes from simply being overwhelmed. She might cum again, and that was before the boys even let themselves go.

"Do you hear that Natsu? She's begging you to fuck her harder."

Lucy looked up at the ceiling through her unfocused haze, back arching under a particularly rough thrust sent her screaming. She hadn't meant to be speaking out loud, but it seemed to have gotten the desired effects as Natsu's hips snapped against hers and buried his cock in her ass. She lost track of time again as she was filled in both her ass and her core, body shaking with each thrust and her hips lifting and grinding into both boys desperately.

Lucy yanked on her ties harshly when she felt Natsu leave her, hanging her on the edge of a second orgasm cruelly. "What do you think- _fuck_ Gray yes!" Lucy asked, turning into a sob as she was turned on her side and filled in one quick thrust. Gray spread her top leg onto the bed, leaving her in a position that showed her ass and swollen lips but kept her legs partially closed. The new position sent sparks behind her eyes, nerves in her ring of muscles blown apart with gray's quick and brutal thrusts, not as harsh as he was with Natsu but still enough to make Lucy forget where she was.

Natsu's hands roamed over her body, groping her breasts and making her squeal with tight pinches before dropping to rub at her clit and wild bucks of her hips. "I think Lucy loves anal almost as much as you," Natsu joked, voice rough and low. "Gray, fuck, she's drooling."

Lucy whined, swallowing and burying her face in the bed in humiliation. "D-don't say- _ahh_ , say that!" Lucy said, rolling her hips on Gray's cock and meeting his demanding thrusts.

"You're so fucking adorable when you get all shy," Natsu growled, hand leaving her clit to gently wrap around her throat, not putting any pressure but the act itself was enough to make Lucy wild with lust and desire. "Now look at us."

Lucy looked up at Gray and Natsu, unable to close her mouth as she breathed heavy gasps and high noises escaping her throat. Lucy's head snapped back with a high keen, Gray throbbing inside her as he came, filling her ass with his release in thick streams. Lucy shuddered as pleasure singed her nerves to almost-numbness, and Lucy knew she was close to breaking and falling into her second orgasm. Or at least, major orgasm. If she were honest, she might have cum several times over already, but the increased pleasure just made her ride them like crests in the ocean.

"Did you just cum?" Natsu sniggered, eyes traveling her body in lewd sweeps.

"Did you _see_ her _face?_ While I was inside her ass?" Gray snarled back, face hot in both arousal and embarrassment.

"That's fair," Natsu conceded, Lucy gasping when he pushed two fingers into her core. "She's so fucking wet, I could drown if I ate her out."

"Natsu! That's embarrassing, don't say that!" Lucy complained.

"So bossy," Natsu chuckled. Lucy groaned sharply when Gray pulled out from her, low noise shifting to a high squeak when she felt her hips lifted and her body placed on her knees, face pushing into the mattress and her arms flat in front of her. "I think I like those noises you were making before better. Why don't we get back to that?"

"Wait!" Gray said, grabbing a pillow and lifting Lucy's head to slide it underneath. "There, now we won't completely fuck her neck. Continue."

Lucy opened her mouth to thank Gray, instead moaning when Natsu pressed his cock into her again. Gray's cum made it even easier for Natsu to enter her, his length sliding in and out of her and stretching her around his girth over and over again. Lucy cried out when she felt her hair being pulled, Natsu using it to rock her back on his cock to meet his thrusts. "Just lay back and enjoy it Luce," Natsu snarled, spreading her ass with one hand and shaking her generous curves as he ground his cock into her hard enough to carve himself to her permanently. "Let me make you feel good, Lucy. Fucking rock your world as I fuck your tight ass."

Lucy mewled at his crude words, turned on more by his lewdness. Gray's hand pushed her back down in the middle of her spine, forcing her ass higher into the air for Natsu. "Just like that babe, hold that pose for Natsu."

Wood bit into her skin where she clawed at it, her body finally at it's limit as Gray slid his hand along her stomach as he gave support before slipping between her spread thighs and rubbing her clit in tight circles. Her orgasm stole her breath, body clenching tightly around Natsu as she tried to pull him even deeper into her to ride her high with her. Erotic pleasure made aftershocks run through her body, chest heaving as she caught her breath and mewl as her body readjusted to Natsu still inside her. She sighed loudly when Natsu snapped his cock into a final, brutal time, releasing his own cum alongside Gray's inside her.

Lucy collapsed on the bed, unable to concentrate on anything but the ache coming from her backside and the burning liquid she could feel slowly running out of her, making Lucy yearn for both a shower and a twelve-hour nap.

"Jesus, Luce, you were amazing." Natsu said, flopping on the bed beside her with his arms over his head, grin bright and self-pleased when he looked at her. "Did it feel good? I mean, you _look_ like it felt good, but it'd be nice to hear you voice it."

"I can't feel my ass," Lucy croaked, shifting her hips as she tried to gain feeling in her lower legs, unable to feel anything but the pulsing heat coming from her abused ring of muscles.

"That'll happen," Gray chuckled, Lucy humming when she felt him kiss her head, body settling on the other side of her and his hand trailing along her spine in gentle touches. "I couldn't sit for a week after my first time."

"That's reassuring," Lucy said dryly, smiling weakly at Natsu's amused snort. "But, uh, can someone untie my hands? I can't feel my fingers in this position."

Lucy smiled into her pillow when both lunged for the ties, pulling at them hurriedly to free her. "Why didn't ya say anything sooner?" Natsu chastised, throwing his tie to the side and rubbing at her wrist. Gray followed quickly, voicing his own lectures as he brought her hand to his lips, kissing her knuckles and fingertips with pointed eyes.

"Are you sure you're fine?" Gray finally asked, worry clear in his eyes when Lucy peeked at him. She grinned, curling her fingers around his and pulling him down to lay beside her.

"Yes, Gray. You two are wonderful, and were perfect for me." Lucy said softly. She twisted her head, huffing and flipping herself onto her back so she could look at both more easily. "My wonderful, crazy, amazing boys." Lucy lifted both hands, cupping their jaws as she looked between them. Lucy chirped happily when Natsu leaned down and pressed a kiss to her lips, love and adoration clear in his emerald eyes when he pulled back to gaze down at her. Lucy hummed when Gray also kissed her, soft and sweet before he peppered kisses along her cheek and her neck. Lucy giggled, squirming slightly under his ticklish assault, beaming tiredly up at both.

"You're really worn out, aren't ya?" Natsu asked, brushing her hair from her forehead with a tender touch of his hand. He laughed under his breath at her exaggerated nod, groaning when he rolled off the bed. Lucy pouted as she watched him leave, jerking in surprise when she felt Gray also move from her other side. Her confusion was swept aside when Gray scooped her up, holding her against his chest as he followed Natsu to the washroom.

"Let's get you cleaned up, and then we can send Flame Head out to bring back a gallon of that ice cream you love and marathon Sense8 again, yeah?" Gray said into her hair, Lucy slinging her arms around his shoulders and tucking her head under his neck.

"Yeah," Lucy hummed, body loose and a giddy feeling sitting light in her chest from the post orgasm touches. She grinned when Natsu peeked his head around the doorway, the sound of the shower already on as he smiled at them.

"You're walking too slow Ice Tips!" Natsu hollered, grin wide despite the insult. Lucy felt love swell inside her as she listened to the boys bicker, light and happy as they traded insults and looked at each other with fond irritation.

She would have to think of a way to thank them for insisting on having these two weeks. This vacation was definitely what Lucy needed, and the best one she had been on in her life. Not for the first time on this trip -and definitely not for the last time in her life- Lucy was struck by how lucky she was to have both of them in her life.

"I love you." she said simply, beaming at both Natsu and Gray when they blinked at her, pleasant surprise showing on their faces.

"We love you too, Weirdo," Natsu said, rubbing his knuckles along her cheek and beaming when she leaned into him. "Now let's not waste any more water or we'll run out of hot."

Lucy giggled, nodding as she placed her head back on Gray's shoulder. She was so, so lucky, and she planned on letting them know what they meant to her every chance she could.

* * *

 **A/N; Heyo! So this might not have been everyone's level, but thanks for reading all the way down to this! this is part two of the final part, and thank you all for reading/enjoying this! I wanted to try and keep it realistic, hence why everything got so _long_ omfg.**

 **Let me know what you think, and cheers!**


End file.
